To make matters worse
by Spectralprincess
Summary: Meg turns to Erik in desperate need of someone to hold onto, after a death near to her heart. But when she does things dont turn out the way she expects them to...
1. Chapter 1

"Christine, I love you," Erik sang softly.

Christine slipped the ring into his hand and took one last look at his disfigured face. Erik's face crumpled as Christine brushed her hand against his and turned around. She rushed into the arms of her waiting lover, Raoul.

Meg leapt out of her boat before the rest of the mob had stopped. She ran into one room. It was dark, but she could see a figure slumped against the wall. Meg ran back as everyone was getting out of their boats.

"He's not here," she cried out. "But his boat is gone." Angry cries rang against the walls. "I think I saw him go that way," she pointed north toward a series of small dark tunnels. The mob turned around and rushed into the labyrinth.

"Hide your face, so the world will never find you," a small voice, followed by dry heaving sobs reached Meg's ears. Meg found a candle and slowly walked into the room where Erik was. She knelt beside him and he kept his head down singing softly to himself. "Look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do,"

"There will never be a day when I won't think of you," Meg sang along softly.

Erik's head jerked up. "Who are you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"My name is Meg," she answered starting to come closer.

"Don't get any closer," he said covering his face.

Meg stopped where she was and sat cross-legged on the floor. "What's your name?" she inquired curiously.

"My name is not of importance," Erik said. _I will just get abandoned again. _He thought bitterly.

"It would be if you want this back," she reached into her shirt and pulled out his porcelain white mask.

"How did…" he trailed off. "Slide it to me." The mask slid soundlessly across the floor into darkness. Meg heard him shuffle towards it. As Erik put on his mask which was still warm from her body heat, he slowly emerged into the small light that the candle gave off. Meg caught a glance of the deformed part of his face she had seen not very long ago.

She sat calmly, waiting for Erik to get situated. "Meg was it?" he asked. She nodded. "Stand please," he said. She stood up slowly. Meg picked up the candle and held it out to him. Erik took it from her hands gently and walked around lighting the candles that were placed about the room.

"Sir," Meg began timidly.

"Yes Meg?"

"You never told me your name," she smiled a little.

"Oh," Erik said turning around slowly. "My name is Erik." Meg inclined her head and dropped a small curtsy. She picked up another candle and lit the remaining candles around the room.

Even with all the candles lit the room wasn't very bright. There was a deep red armchair in one corner that had a small table and a gas lamp beside it. The walls seemed to be made of large bookshelves.

Meg gasped as she looked around herself. She had never seen so many books in her life. Erik smiled at the girl's awe. "Do you like books?" She nodded her eyes still wide in wonder. "Do you have a favorite?" he prompted.

She shook her head slowly then tipped it to the side. "Well," she began. "I have always liked fairytales." Meg laughed at herself. "I must sound so childish."

Erik shook his head and chuckled. "No not really."

Meg smiled. "Monsieur," she asked turning away from her wondrous gaze from the books onto the collector.

"Erik, please." he said.

"I need to get home," she said in a hushed voice. She felt like she was whispering to herself, and she really didn't know why. "I need to make sure my mother is okay."

Erik sighed. He was beginning to warm up to this girl. Although, looking at her killed him a little. The grace and poise that accompanied her every move reminded him so much of Christine.

"Erik?" Meg asked. His eyes were glazed over and Erik was staring off in the distance with a bittersweet smile on his face. He stood like a statue.

Erik shook himself. "Come with me," He said grabbing his cape. He took another down from a hook as they were on their way out. "Meg?"

"Hmm," she snapped out of her stupor.

Erik fastened the securely around her delicate shoulders. "Here."

"What for?" Meg questioned fingering the soft black velvet.

"It's cold." Erik stated the obvious. "I am going to take you home."

"By horse?" Meg asked once again.

Erik laughed to himself. Did Meg honestly thing he was going to go out and get into a coach?

"Oh, right," Meg blushed. "Sorry." Erik lifted a gloved hand as if to brush it off.

Erik pulled Cesar to a halt in front of Meg's home. He swung his leg off his horse and geltly helped Meg to the ground.

"Thank you," she said looking up at Erik.

"Your welcome." Erik murmured. Meg looked so young and innocent standing in the moonlight.

She smiled briefly, and turned to the door. "Good night," Meg whispered.

"Good night Meg," Erik mounted his horse and rode back to the smoldering Opera Populaire.

A/N: okay everyone sorry about the previous version. It sucked badly… I had lost my notebook with this part in it. -–Sniff-- but it was found obviously… and personally I believe this part sounds a lot better. I know that it isn't a lot longer, and it is still kinda rushed, but I think it sounds better…

R&R hugglez and kissez!

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

_I am amazed that such an intelligent man can go about his life and talk to no one. _Meg thought as she fumbled around in her room getting ready to sleep. _Although I do wonder where Maman is… _Meg shrugged off her worries splashing cold water on her face and climbing between her pink and white sheets.

Erik sighed as he walked back into his stone lair after tying up his horse. He lifted a hand to touch the porcelain mask Meg had brought back to him. _She is a sweet girl, but I wish I hadn't told her she could come back. She may unknowingly reveal that I am here._

Erik decided that since the opera house had quit burning he would go and see what remained. He slowly walked the tunnel that lead to what was formerly Christine's dressing room, and tripped the switch that opened the mirror. He stepped out onto the hard floor and went over to the dresser. Erik flung it open and ran his hand over the soft silk dressing gown that Christine had worn the first time she was lead into his lair. His nose stung with her sent, and he felt slightly intoxicated.

"You imbecile," he snarled to himself. "You will never see her again, get over her. She will not come back." His venomous snarl decreased to a soft whimper and tears as hard and cold as diamonds ran down his cheeks. He sunk to his knees, hugged himself and cried till he felt no more.

_Meg carefully made her way over the broken shards of the great chandelier that once hung above the stage. "Maman," she said looking behind the curtain where her mother usually stood during performances. "Maman this is not funny, where are you?" She rounded the corner into the orchestra pit. She choked back the bile that rose in her throat. Meg looked on at the poor musicians that were could not get out and had died. _

_She turned around and ran out into the halls of the charred opera house. Still looking behind her, Meg tripped and sprawled out on the floor. As she turned around, still on her knees to look at what she tripped over, she let loose a bloodcurdling scream. She gazed upon the burnt form of her late mother._

Meg woke herself up screaming. "Maman," Meg swung her feet onto her cool wood floor and padded down the hall into her mother's room. She went over to the bed and looked down in disbelief. It was empty. She gasped sharply and ran back into her room. Meg slipped on her shoes and her dressing gown. She stumbled down the stairs in a panic and ran all the way to the opera house.

Erik wiped at his face brushing away the stray tears. He could not stay up here any longer. As more tears threatened to spill he fled back into his lair with a dry sob.

Meg kicked away rubble as she made her way to the orchestra pit. She gagged as she saw exactly what she saw in her dream. _Oh please do not let it be true. _She ran into the hall and just as she turned a corner she laid eyes upon the exact thing she didn't want to ever see in her life. Her mother lay dying in a pile of burnt rubbish. "Maman," Meg cried as she knelt by her mother. Her mother gasped growing weaker with each passing moment.

"My darling," Madame Giry gasped out looking up at her daughter with clouded eyes. "I love you."

"Oh Maman, I love you too. Please don't leave me."

"Mon chere, I would have to sometime. Our time has only been shortened."

"I will never be able to forgive him," Meg whispered to her dying mother, tears slipping down her face.

"Darling, you must. He may just be your last chance."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"I love you darling, I would never leave you. I will always be there. Sitting on your shoulder giving you instruction," Madame Giry coughed. "And always correcting your dancing," Meg gave a sob laugh. That was so like her mother. "I will always be the whisper in your ear. I love you Meg." And with those last few words Madame Giry drew her last few shuddering breaths, closed her eyes, and drew breath no more.

A shuddering howl escaped Meg's lips that was neither human nor beast. It was a cry of great grief and pain. Meg doubled over and sobbed salty tears on her mother's still slightly warm body.

Erik was sullenly walking back to his lair when he heard a noise that wasn't a scream, but at the same time it was. It was more of a howl, a grief stricken moan that was so loud it reverberated through out his whole home. He turned around and started to walk towards the sound, touching his face to make sure that his mask was secure. Erik stopped. What if this is some kind of plot to draw him from his home, something to capture him? Erik tried to turn around and walk away but the sound pulled on his very heartstrings and he couldn't leave something, someone, in as much pain as he had experienced.

He sprinted toward the creature and saw a young woman hunched over a body. _A lover? _He thought stepping soundlessly toward the young woman and peered over her shoulder to see who she was weeping over. _Oh God no. Oh God what have I done? _


	3. Chapter 3

Erik turned on his heel and fled back into the sanctity of his home in the cellars of the opera house. Meg turned her head and caught sight of his cape turning the corner. She slammed her fist into the ground then ran after Christine's fallen angel.

_Insufferable coward. _She thought as she ran swiftly through the halls of the Opera Populaire. He indirectly murdered her mother and he was running from her? He should be down on his knees begging her forgiveness. Meg followed Erik into the tunnels leading to his lair. Although she was struck by the beauty of her surroundings, she despair and anger propelled her forward to punish the person who caused her mother's death.

Erik never turned around. Once he entered his lair he went straight to the organ. Erik pounded away notes that were harsh, and yet they flowed together in a sound of pain and agony. "Damn it!" Erik shouted. He slammed his fist into the keys. Erik shouted a string of colorful curses and punched anything he was near. Tears slipped down his face as he looked at his reflection in the broken mirror he just punched. He looked down at his knuckles. He had spilt them when he punched the mirror. Luckily there were no small shards embedded into his hand.

He cradled his injured hand and slouched over to his washroom to take care of his hand. _Curse you. _Erik thought to himself. _You drove away one woman who may have cared a shred for you and you killed the other. _He laughed out loud. He was a loser in love. A scream pierced his agonized thoughts. _Someone in the torture chambers, now? After everyone is gone?_

Meg sat up slowly and rubbed her arm where she fell. "He has a torture chamber." She said dryly to herself. She looked around the chamber and suddenly a panel slid aside and Erik walked through. "Vous! Vous n'êtes aucun ange! Vous êtes un monstre... une bête affreuse!" She started to run to Erik, but a searing pain ran up her leg and she collapsed in a heap.

Erik strode over to her side and knelt beside her to pick her up but before he could Meg began to pummel Erik's broad muscular chest with her tiny fists. "Je vous déteste. Vous l'avez tuée, vous monstre, vous bête!" Meg punched him harder. Eventually the punches slowed and stopped. Her anguished cries became a ragged whimper. "Erik, you killed her." Meg buried her face in her hands.

Erik looked down at Meg's form that heaved with unshed tears. She looked up at him, her face shining. "Meg," he whispered. Erik dropped to the ground and put his strong arms around her. Meg buried her face in his neck and cried. When she was all cried out she felt something wet drop onto her head. She looked up at Erik. She was amazed to see he had big tears running down his face. "Oh Meg, I didn't mean to. My God I didn't mean to." She wiped away his tears, but as she was doing so she ripped of his mask exposing the deformed, right side of his face. Erik gasped as Meg let the mask clatter to the ground.

"Never mask your face around me," she said bitterly, staring into his eyes.

Erik dropped his head. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked in a broken voice.

"Afraid of your face, no. Afraid of what you might do, can do, yes. Erik you were the one that caused my mother's death." Tears welled up in her eyes again, only this time from physical pain of her throbbing ankle. She ripped off her boot and looked down at her foot. The toes looked like purple breakfast sausages and her ankle was swollen to about three times its size. Erik sighed and scooped Meg up in his arms. Meg furrowed her brow as she let herself be carried along to his home. Meg felt a slight tingle where he touched her, but she just shook her head and told herself she was imagining things. That her legs were going numb instead of feeling like a pudding desert, and that her stomach wasn't feeling funny, melty, she was just nauseas from spraining her ankle.

Erik took her to what used to be Christine's room and laid her down on the heart shaped bed. He gestured toward her foot. "May I?" Meg nodded and Erik sat at her feet. He picked up her foot and placed it in his lap. Meg winced. "Sorry," Erik apologized. Meg gritted her teeth and shook her head. Erik looked at her foot closely, then up at her. "I'll be right back." He slid her foot off his lap and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at her for a moment then shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Meg let out a whoosh of air she had been holding while Erik had been examining her foot. "Bloody hell that hurts." She said loudly in a most unladylike manner. A cat that slinked in her door looked up at her reproachfully. "Pardon me," Meg said sarcastically.

"She doesn't like to be talked to that way." Erik came back in the room with a bunch of things for her foot. He smiled. "She is a person in many ways." Erik continued with a smile in his voice, and a small one on his face. "Now, let's tend to your foot." He came over and put some poultices on it then wrapped it in the bandage.

Meg looked at her foot and cocked her head. "Were you a doctor in some past life?" she asked dryly. "That has an expert air around it."

"Well when you don't go to doctors, you learn a bit. Gypsies help too." Erik responded. "I will be back with something to eat in a while. While I am gone would you like anything? A book perhaps?"

"Please, anything happy." Meg looked down at her hands pretending she was interested in how her fingers laced together.

"Of course." Erik gave a slight bow and left the room.

_How do you forgive your mothers murderer? _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg and Erik spent the next three weeks walking on eggshells. The only time they ever really interacted was when Erik was checking on Meg. Although Meg was still depressed about her mother's death, she was beginning to see how remorseful Erik was. Whenever he was around her he kept his head down and Erik never looked her in the eye. Meg understood that her mother had been his savior in a way, but she didn't know how long it would take till she could fully forgive him. It seemed her mood fluctuated, on minute she wanted to forgive him and have a real conversation, but the next it was all she could do not to scream at him.

Erik walked around his home in a stupor. He couldn't believe she as actually dead. Erik would sit at his small table and stare at the food he rarely ever bothered to make for himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how he deprived the young woman in the room just beyond his, of her only known living relative. Erik wanted to be there for her but since he had no experience with people, he didn't know how to comfort her. He just left her alone.

Other times he would sit at the organ and let his fingers wander over the black and white keys. His music was no longer a comfort for him. True it gave him a place to vent, but he never seemed able to get everything out. He composed small pieces that he rarely could play without dissolving into a quiet flood of tears.

Erik felt ashamed of crying. He knew it was his fault Madame Giry was dead. He didn't think he had any right to cry. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay… someday. The only person that was around though, was Meg, Erik was pretty positive that Meg wasn't going to lovingly embrace him and forgive him, let alone touch him.

After a while Meg's ankle, which had been twisted severely and not sprained, had gotten better. Although she still could not walk long distances or dance, she could walk in moderate comfort around the lair. The thing Meg had found most embarrassing, was when she could not get to and from the washroom. She was thankful for the independence that the crutches gave her.

"Erik," Meg hobbled into the room. Her blonde hair was slightly tousled and her brown eyes were bright.

"Yes Meg?" Erik glanced up at Meg with his golden eyes causing her to shiver under his gaze. Erik's eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul and look into her most private thoughts and feelings. She looked into the golden orbs that were his eyes and tried to hold them with her own. Meg tried to mover her mouth to say something resembling words, but the only thing that came from her mouth were stutterings and stammerings. Erik raised his eyebrow. "What Meg?" Just as Meg began to open her mouth again her stomach rumbled.

"That is what I was trying to say. Weeks of no conversation has made my communication skills a bit… off…" Meg trailed off helplessly and shrugged apologetically. She had tried to make it sound hostile and accusing, but it came out meek and apologetic. That was not what she wanted.

Erik shook his head. "I understand. Come, I will show you the kitchen." Meg sighed at her sudden lack of conversational skills and hopped after Erik into the small kitchen. She looked around at the typically colored room. All the wood was a deep mahogany and the metals in the kitchen were black. There was a door off to the right that led to a pantry and the cabinets that lined the walls were inlaid with glass so you could see the contents. There was a small icebox in one corner and a stove in the corner farthest away from it. As in the rest of the house this room was not very warm.

Erik disappeared into the pantry and came back with a loaf of bread and a small crock of strawberry preserves. "Here," he handed them to Meg then went back to went back to get her a cup, knife, spoon and plate. Erik came back and put the stuff on the table and went to leave.

"Wait." Meg twisted in her chair to look back at him. Erik looked at her incredulously. "Sit, please? We need to talk. At least a little…" Erik made his way over to the chair across from her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Erik slouched in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He never looked up to meet her eyes.

"God, Erik!" Meg slammed her fist into the table causing the plate to jump. She stood up and leaned across the table desperately. "What isn't there to talk about? We have both been moping around like the world is ending." Erik looked up at her briefly before going back to studying the stone floor. "We haven't talked about it at all!" Meg laughed just slightly hysterical. "Actually we haven't talked at all, about anything. Not even a 'Good morning, how's the weather?' What is all the silence going to do? What is it supposed to do?" Meg knelt at Erik's side. "Erik, what is it going to do?"

Erik looked Meg in the eye for the first time in weeks, and held her gaze. "I don't know Meg. What do you want me to say? She was my friend. She saved my life and I _killed _her." Erik gave a laugh/sob, "What do you want from me?"

"I want a conversation. I want interaction. I want to be able to look someone in the eye. I want so many things Erik. I want someone to hold me and tell me it's going to be alright, that everything is going to be okay in the end. I want to be able to find love. I want so many things… so many things. And the thing is I don't know where to get them." Meg stared at Erik with eyes that shone. "What do you want?"

Erik picked up Meg's hand in his cool one and held it. "Meg it will be okay. I cant tell you when or where or how, but I can promise you that one day everything will be okay. You will even find your knight in shining armor. But you know the thing I want? I want to be able to look back on everything and know that I had some thing in my life that I did right. I want forgiveness for all the things I have done in my life. And just like you, I don't know where to get them."


	5. Chapter 5

Meg smiled a watery smile at Erik. "So now that all that was said would you like something to eat?" She cut a piece of bread and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Erik took the bread and popped a chunk into his mouth. Meg sighed as she cut another piece for herself and spread the preserves on it. She looked at him over her cup as she took a small sip of water. "What?" Erik asked.

"You aren't wearing your mask." She said.

"You asked me not to. It's in my room though if you want me to wear it,"

"Oh no," she said hurriedly. "No, I didn't think that you would want to walk around with out your mask." Meg shrugged and Erik answered with a shrug of his own broad shoulders. Meg licked the last of the preserves from her fingers and finished her water. "Erik?"

"Yes Meg," He looked up from the half-eaten piece of bread in his hands.

"Would you mind very much if you showed me how to get out? I need some clothes and other things." She ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair.

"Until you can walk longer distances you will not be able to get out, however I can get you most of the things you need. What do you need?" Erik asked.

"Clothes, preferably a pair of breeches and a loose shirt, but I also am going to need some skirts and dresses. Most of the things I need you can find in my bedroom in my old house-" She stopped abruptly. When had she started thinking of Erik's lair as her own home? It was nothing near the comfortable softness of her old flat. Meg shook her head. "I need a brush among other things." Erik nodded. "Please let me come with you. I need to get out into fresh air. Don't get me wrong I like it here just fine," she added hurriedly, "But I am not accustomed to being inside for such a long period of time. Please?"

Erik sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. This girl was making him as soft as butter, and in a way he almost liked it. He liked her presence in the lair, she seemed to brighten it and touch the darkest corners. The funny thing was she hadn't been all that cheerful. "Let me think about it." He said quietly still immersed in his own thoughts.

"Now don't you dare try and father me Monsieur. I am just as much an adult as you are." Meg retorted heatedly. "And besides, I have had to deal with bad ankles many more times than you have, and half the time I had to dance on them!"

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I ever say you were a child?" he asked.

"No…"

"Then why did you say I did?" he smirked.

"Urgh." Meg groaned. "I'm going to my room." She stalked off to her room and Erik heard the door slam.

"Meg, my dear, you forgot your food." Erik smiled as Meg huffed back into the room and snatched up her food. But as she passed him she cuffed him on the back of the head. "OW!" he jumped up and Meg ran into her room laughing. Erik chased after her, but before he could step inside the room she shut it and locked it. Erik growled and stomped back to his coffin room. He opened a small lock box that held a key for all the locks in the opera. Erik went over to Meg's door. "Meg, open the door."

"Aw, is poor Erik upset?" Meg laughed.

"Yes, poor Erik's head hurts. Meg open the door." Meg just kept laughing. "I'm coming in."

"Oh no you aren't,"  
"Yes, I am." Erik turned the key and opened the door, smiling at the look of surprise on Meg's face.

"How did you get in my room?" she asked.

"It's called a key," Erik said, "and you are going to learn not to hit me." He lunged at her and tackled her to the bed.

"Eep!" Meg squeaked as she fell back onto the bed. Erik's long fingers found her most ticklish spots on her belly and neck. She squirmed under him laughing and grabbed a pillow. Meg tried to wiggle out from under him. "Erik… Gets off! … That tickles!" She shrieked as she hit him with the pillow.

"Then stop hitting me."

"Fine!" she threw the pillow against the wall. Erik just smirked and put his hands on either side of her head. They both breathed in large gulps trying to fill their lungs. As soon as their heads had cleared they both became acutely aware of how they were positioned. Lying down on a bed. With Erik on top of Meg… Erik's shirt was also open down to his waist exposing his clearly defined muscles. Although Erik had not spent time in the sun his skin was swarthy and looked really healthy. _Oh… My… God… _Meg thought.

Erik looked down at Meg. Her blonde locks were splayed in a halo about her head, her brown eyes were bright, and her pale cheeks were flushed. He felt a slight constricting in his chest that he was sure wasn't from the tickle attack. _No… It's too soon, but then why do I feel like this? _Erik brushed Meg's cheek with the back of his fingers, and a slight blush rose up her neck. Meg smiled slightly and reached up to return the gesture. Meg ran her fingers over the right side of his face feeling the differences in texture. Erik winced and Meg yanked back her hand fearing she may have hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Erik shook his head, "It's okay, you didn't hurt me, just surprised me. No one has ever touched me. At least not of their own free will."

"Well then I guess I am just different." Meg said quietly.

Erik nodded. "Yes just a bit." Meg shrugged, and Erik leaned down so his lips were close to her ear. "But it's a good thing," he brushed his lips across her cheek, sending a jolt through Meg's spine. Erik half smiled and swung his leg over Meg and moved to get off the bed. "Now rest that ankle and I may let you come along with me to get your things." He said seductively. Meg wordlessly leaned back against her pillows and started reading the book he got for her. Erik walked out glad that he could still use his voice to his advantage, even if it was something as simple as having Meg rest her leg.


	6. Chapter 6

Meg sat and stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror mounted on the wall. Her eyes were wide, hair mussed and cheeks rosy. The spot where Erik's lips toughed her flesh burned as if it was on fire. _There is no way, _she thought. _Erik is in love with Christine. So why would he kiss me? _Thoughts raced about her mind and collided with each other giving her a headache. She shook her head disbelieving and decided to take a nap. As she was falling asleep a Siamese curled up at her side.

"Reow?"

Meg smiled sleepily, "'G night Ayesha."

Erik sat at his organ and stroked the ivory and ebony keys. What in his right mind had possessed him to kiss her cheek? Then again there was the fact he was slightly crazy and the kiss wasn't really much of a kiss. He shook himself mentally. Earlier he had gone into her room to apologize but she had been fast asleep. It startled him how angelic she looked with her blonde locks splayed in a halo about her head, long eyelashes brushed the tops of her rosy cheeks, and her pink lips were slightly parted. Erik felt an unfamiliar stirring inside him and felt his stone heart crack a bit for the angel sentenced to live in hell. At least until she sent him over the edge or wanted to leave, how long would it be till she would want to leave the gloom and doom, and never return? She hadn't even had a chance to come back yet.

_You know the saying. _Erik thought. Sadly, he did know the saying as well as the feeling that accompanied it. Had Christine came back? No, you idiot. The all-knowing part of his mind said in a little voice. She wasn't supposed to.

"Well maybe I wanted her to!" Angry hands fought to stay steady on the organ's keys.

**Maybe you wanted her to**, the voice mocked. **GET OVER HER**!

A loud clang filled the air as Erik punched the keys, followed by a shriek, a thump, and groans of pain from two different people. "Well now, since you cannot control yourself, you can go and apologize." Erik told himself through gritted teeth, hoping the crack in his heart would mend and he could go back to being a hard, cold man.

Erik walked into Meg's room stiffly only to find her sitting on the stone floor rubbing her side. Hearing the door open she looked up and smiled. "Hello," she said sweetly.

"Meg I just came in to apologize." Erik stood stiff and looked down at Meg with an unreadable expression.

"For waking me? It's not a problem; I needed to get up anyway." Meg stood up and stretched exposing her taut belly for a moment.

Erik's breath caught in her throat. _God man, control yourself. _"No, it wasn't for waking you but I am sorry about that too." Erik rasped trying to breathe properly again. "I was bold earlier and should not have done that." Swallowing repeatedly Erik tried to get his throat to expand to its normal size.

Confusion creased Meg's brow. "You don't need to be sorry." A small fist had clamped down on her heart and started squeezing it.

"Yes I do, it was a rude thing to do, and I should not have done it. Although if you want to, I will take you home."

"To get my things?" Meg was confused, she was positive all the things she had felt earlier were good thing. They were the things Christine talked about feeling when she was with Raoul. Weak kneed, breathless, that feeling in her stomach that she didn't know how to describe, Meg had been sure they were good.

"Whatever you want Meg."

"Okay, when can we leave?"

"Now if you can manage it." Meg nodded and went over to her bureau to get out the cloak that Erik loaned her. As soon as it was settled on her shoulders she faced Erik.

"Let's go."

* * *

As they walked along Erik mulled over his thoughts. _She is not repulsed after seeing my face. She touched me, touched my deformity. I kissed her and she still does not desire to leave me. _**But do you want her to leave?** The little part of him mind whispered to him. Erik sighed.

"Erik are you okay?" Worry laced itself over Meg's features.

He nodded and continued thinking. _I don't know if I want her to leave. She is not Christine for sure. She is different. Then again am I sure about that? _He bit his cheek. _I have allowed myself to become something I never wanted to become. I have become weak and soft. No longer am I mean and callous. _**Do you want to be? Are you sure that you don't want to be that way? Do you want to scare Meg away? Is she just another of the things you put up with, only to explode and frighten? Is everything going to turn out like it did with Christine? Meg is slightly older; she may just know a bit more than Christine did about tolerance and about how the face of beauty doesn't mean a whole lot**. _Can you just go away? Let me wallow for a while. _**Leave you to your past time of how many years? Sure.** The voice in Erik's mind fizzled out just as they reached the underground stables.

"Are we going to take Cesar again?" Meg asked inching toward the pure white horse. With a nod, Erik tacked up the horse and hoisted Meg up. "Thank you." She said as he swung up behind him.

"You're welcome," came the gruff response.

Meg sighed and leaned back onto his broad chest. Unsurprisingly she liked the feel of his arms around her. _Not like you are going to feel them embrace you. _The small thought that she wouldn't feel any kind of caring from this man depressed her and her mind was silent the rest of the way to her home.

Erik stopped the horse and swung off followed by Meg. She shuffled up to her door and found it to be unlocked, just like she left it. They walked in and Meg turned to Erik, "Erik please make yourself comfortable, I should only be a few moments." He nodded again and sat on the small couch in the parlor.

Memories swamped Meg as she plodded up the stairs to her room. Her first fall down the stairs, walking down the stairs to meet suitors. Smells assaulted her nose as she stood in her bedroom which was across from her mother's room. The light sent of her mother's toilet water, the powder she put in her ballet shoes to keep them smelling fresher than sweaty feet. Tears stung her eyes as she padded into what was her mother's room. The black dress that her mother laid out for the next day was placed on the chair in front of her mother's vanity table. Bottles of rose scented toilet water littered the table; a brush still held a few strands of her mother's hair were still caught in the bristles. Meg ran her hand over the coverlet of her mother's bed. Tears streaked Meg's face; she missed her mother so much.

Erik sat on the couch where Meg had left him. She had been up there for a while. Getting up, Erik went up the creaky stairs to check of Meg. "Meg?" He whispered. The soft sounds of crying reached Erik's ears. He opened a door to his right to find Meg laying on a bed. She was curled up in the fetal position and harsh sobs racked her body as she tried to quiet them. "Meg?" an edge of worry crept into his voice. He sat on the bed next to her and put a hand onto her shoulder. Erik didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to comfort this girl. Meg continued to cry, Erik sighed and pulled her over to him and embraced her. Hot tears bathed his neck as Meg rested her head on his shoulder. Gripping Erik's shirt Meg let go of the tears she had not cried since her mother's death.

"Erik, I miss her so much." She sobbed, her lips brushing Erik's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I know Meg, I know." He murmured into her hair, stroking her back, giving her the same reaction she gave him.

Soon her sobs lessened leaving her breathing in gulps, but tears still ran down her face. Her eyelids grew heavy and she sighed, "I forgive you Erik."


	7. Chapter 7

Meg grew heavy in Erik's arms as her breathing deepened. Quietly he cradled her in his arms, shocked at what she said. _She forgives me. _He thought. _But how? _A slight smile crossed his lips. He sat her down gently on the bed gazing at her face. For the first time in a very long while, Meg looked totally at peace with the world. Erik couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch her face. The cruel moonlight must have been playing tricks on Erik's golden eyes. He could have sworn that when his fingers brushed Meg's cheek, he could have sworn she smiled. Erik sighed. He almost wished she had smiled. No matter how many times he was forgiven, which wasn't very often, he always felt like the monster everyone feared.

With a feather light touch, Erik traced Meg's lower lip. To him, Meg's lips felt very different from Christine's. They were soft and full, unlike Christine's which were hardened with hatred and pity; Erik briefly wondered what he would feel if she ever kissed him. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. _Nothing like that would ever happen so why think about it? _He thought bitterly. A small sigh escaped Meg's lips. As much as he hated to wake her, being as peaceful as she was, Erik and Meg had to leave before dawn. "Meg?" he whispered. Erik shook her shoulder slightly, "Meg wake up."

"Mmm," Meg's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her surroundings looking a bit confused.

"If you want to go back to my home, we need to get your things. Dawn will be upon us soon."

Meg nodded and stood up. "Will you help me get my things?" She yawned.

"As long as we can carry them, sure," Erik said. A faint smiled played across Meg's lips. She walked past Erik, brushing against him as she did so. Erik held himself rigid until she was out of the room. Only then did he allow himself to shudder. Never had he felt this way with Christine. This felt so much purer. Maybe you never loved her. The little voice was back. Lusted after her sure, but you didn't love her. Erik held his breath for a moment, trying to calm himself. That voice needed to go away or he would never be even partially sane again.

"Erik are you coming or not?" Meg called from her room.

"Yes," Erik trudged into Meg's room. The want to run away from her and hide all his feelings in a little box in his room was strong, but he felt almost as if he needed to be in the room with her. He needed to drink up the way she smelled, the way she looked. Erik felt so confused by how he felt. It was as if nothing he felt for Christine was real. "But it felt so real…" he murmured.

Meg stood in the center of her room surveying her surroundings. Her room held a canopy bed in one corner and a vanity table in the opposite. "Erik is this comforter about the size of mine at home?"

The word _home _hit Erik like a ton of bricks. Meg thought of his sanctuary as her home. Mind reeling, he nodded dumbly. "Good," she took it off the bed and placed the white fluffy thing on the floor. She proceeded to grab clothes and personal items from her bureau and vanity. Biting her lip, Meg stood up.

"One more thing," she walked into her mother's room. When she came back, in her hands, she held a purple bottle of rose toilet water. As soon as it was swaddled and secure she shouldered the bag and continued packing. Wordlessly she handed the bag with her toiletry items in it, to Erik. She sighed as she shouldered another bag and turned to Erik.

"Ready?" The look on her face was one of steel will. Silently Erik nodded, after all what did he have not to be ready for?

The walk to the door was a silent one. Neither of them trusted their voices, but for different reasons.

The first pink fingers of dawn touched the horizon as Erik and Meg counted Cesar. Again Meg was settled in front of Erik. _This is really going to get old. _She thought, swallowing to get her mouth at least a bit damp, instead of the desert it was at the present. Erik's arms were draped loosely around her, but she was pulled tightly against his long legs. The places his legs hugged hers burned with an intensive fury. The sinking feeling in her stomach heightened and she felt as if she was plummeting down a deep ravine. Meg gritted her teeth and fought to keep her face straight and her mouth shut.

When they reached the opera house the city was just waking up. They slipped into Erik's stable without being noticed Cesar was tied up and they began the descent into the lair. "Did you notice they have begun rebuilding the stage?" Erik asked turning slightly toward Meg.

She nodded. "Yes it shouldn't take very long, after all the fire didn't spread much further than the orchestra pit and it didn't reach much of the catwalks." She glanced up into his eyes only to find herself caught in his piercing gaze. Meg felt her brain freeze up as her legs kept walking.

"Meg, are you okay?" Confused by her dazed look Erik caught her hand in his. A jolt of electricity jarred up their arms and shook Meg from her revere. "Are you okay?" he repeated softly.

Meg gripped his hand a bit tighter and nodded. "Yes," she said quite truthfully.

Warmth flooded Erik's veins when Meg tightened her grip on his hand. He dared not believe anything his heart told him. To many times it had been broken, and in his view it was a bit… off. Pressure filled his chest making it hard to breathe; he had a faint feeling he was going to suffocate. He glanced at Meg, she was looking at the ground with a small blush mounting in her cheeks. He chuckled to himself and interlaced their fingers. "Come, let's go home." He tugged on her hand and led her to the lake and helped her into the gondola. Erik got in behind Meg and began to pole the boat along. Softly he began to hum, his humming turned to a soft, almost whispered song.

_"Quietly we whisper,_

_Waiting for the day_

_The day when all will vanish _

_And we can slip away_

_To a place all our own_

_Where no one would care,_

_And no one would bother to be petty." _

Erik's rich tenor wrapped Meg in a comforting blanket. Warmth penetrated the chill and warmed her all the way through. Her eyes gave off a dreamy, half-asleep state, but she was completely awake. Her nerves were singing and her whole body tingled. The voice from Heaven quieted the random fears and worries that shouted in her mind. She breathed deeply inhaling the slight sent that Erik's presence radiated. Her mind was entranced but her body was so alive! She had never felt the mix of quelled fear, lust, happiness and dare she think it? What was that small word that was such a big feeling? Was the feeling she felt love?

The gondola bumped into the shore and Erik's song came to a finish.

"_Speak no words, tell no lies,_

_The thing is, I see it in your eyes." _

Meg let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "You truly are an angel." When she turned to face him she didn't meet the expression she was hoping to see.

Erik's face was a mask of fury that made Meg want to cower and hide. "Don't ever call me an angel." He went to step out of the boat but instead of meeting stone as he was expecting he stepped onto water. With a splash Erik went under, in the deeper part of where they were. Meg looked over the side of the boat waiting for Erik to surface but the site that met her was not at all what she was hoping.

A cloud of red rose to the surface and stared up at Meg glaring brilliance. "Oh my God," she breathed. Diving under the surface Meg swam to meet Erik's floating form. Thankful for her good swimming skills she dragged his body up to the surface. She broke the surface gasping. Taking Erik to her room where there was a bed versus his coffin, proved to be a challenge. However skinny Erik was, he was still a very tall solid man. When she finally got him to her bed she ran into her washroom to get bandages, clean rags, and warm water. She cleaned his cut on his head the best she could and bandaged it with care. Meg drew up a chair next to the bed and sat down. She grabbed Erik's pale, cool hand, which thankfully wasn't deathly cold.

"Oh Erik, please don't go anywhere. I have lost so many people that I care for in such a short time. Please don't leave me." She wiped away the rouge tears that fell down her face and sat hoping he would wake up soon.

a/n: okay I am really worried that this is moving too fast. Please review and tell me if it is or isn't. if there is too much fluff or not enough. Honestly this is like all fluff. I have also noticed Meg falls asleep in like all the chapters I have written and I find that funny, along with the presence of Erik's little voice. –sings related lyrics- I wrote that part of the song that he sings. Review and tell me if it sucked. I am also an amateur poet along with writer. Keep in mind people I am not that old. So keep that in mind when you are putting up a constructive  review.

--Gives brownies—

Much love,

kat


	8. Chapter 8

Erik floated in a darkness that was laced with pain. Every so often, pain ravished his head. He could feel a soft hand holding his. Soft, sad murmuring reached his ears. He felt his head checked frequently and bandages changed. Something wet fell on his face, followed by more. "Erik wake up, please wake up." Anguished pleas fell upon his ears drawing him from the darkness.

Meg stared dismally at Erik. His breathing was shallow and whatever color he had, had drained from his face. Tears slipped from her eyes, if she lost Erik she would have lost two people that she loved in less than a month. She finally admitted to herself that she loved Erik, but she still battled whether she was in love with him. Because after all, the leap between love and in love was huge! All she knew as she couldn't lose the man she called angel only two days earlier.

Meg began to take her hand out of Erik's to brush away her tears but her hand was caught in a grip of steel. "Meg?" Erik whispered hoarsely, his eyes fluttered open. "Water?"

The chair she was sitting in flew back as she ran to get Erik a glass of water. In a few moments she was back. She helped Erik sit up by propping him up against pillows. As she lifted the glass to his lips she kept her arm around his shoulders. When Erik finished drinking, he put down the glass on the bedside table and looked up at Meg. Her eyes were shining and tears were pouring down her face. Erik reached up and brushed away teas with long fingers. "Why all the tears?" He cupped her cheek in his hand, running his thumb under her eye.

Meg leaned into his hand inhaling his wonderfully masculine sent. "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered brokenly. Meg placed her hand over his and entwined their fingers.

"You would only have lost a monster." He said bitterly. He words stung Meg, drawing more tears from her aching eyes. "Meg please don't cry," the tears confused Erik, he had only told the truth after all.

"Erik you are no monster. You have made mistakes, but you are no monster to me." She ran her fingers lightly over the right side of Erik's face. "You don't look much like any of the people I know, but he people I know, Erik, are so wrapped up in how they look that they care not a wit for all the other things. The music you write is like nothing I have ever heard. Your music holds so much truth, so much pure emotion, that no composer can rival your music. You make them sound unfeeling and empty. How could a monster do that?" She gave him a weak smile.

"But I have killed Meg. Would an angel kill?" tears welled in Erik's eyes for the monster he had created inside himself. The monster he could not always contain. It got to be so much for him sometimes that he had to unleash it. Though when he did, it only left terror in its wake.

"Has God killed Erik? And when have you killed? Was it ever for the joy of watching or for blood lust?"

"But what about Joseph Bouquet? He never did anything to me." Erik desperately tried to justify his monstrous belief.

"What of the young dancers he terrorized and threatened? What of the ones he raped?"

At her words Erik bowed his head and looked at their hands; their fingers were still intertwined and resting on his leg and Meg's arm was still around his shoulders. Shivers danced up and down his spine as he realized he was in a half embrace.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Meg's warm eyes looked at Erik.

"Because I was always told that I was nothing, the devil's child. I just wanted to be normal. When I was smaller, I was beat and put on display at a gypsy fair. Often times the reaction that came from my face was often screaming or women fainting. I was told I was being punished for my sins. I guess it became habit to think of myself that way." Meg squeezed Erik's hand as he finished speaking.

"Please don't think that. And don't ever think that no one cares." Meg let go of Erik's hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't ever think that." She murmured fiercely into his chest.

Awkwardly Erik put his arms around her, ignoring the growing ache in his head. His body burned in the spots Meg touched him, which was basically all over. Again, Erik could feel his heart crack for the dancer. Erik brushed his lips to her hair tightening his grip on Meg. Meg lifted her head to look at Erik, "I'll be right back." She untangled herself from Erik and walked into the other room.

When she came back, she was holding a bowel of warm, soapy water, some bandages, and a small purple vial. "Drink," she ordered, handing the vial to Erik.

He gulped it down and made a face, "_Nasty,_" Meg giggled and unwrapped Erik's bandages. The cut was not very deep just long; however it was healing quite well. Meg dipped a piece of cloth in the water and began to make sure the cut was clean. Once she was fully satisfied, she rebandaged his head and crossed over to her dresser. "Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Meg laughed as she settled her cloak around her shoulders. "You don't expect me to feed us on air do you?" I am gong to the market. I'll be back soon." She walked over to Erik and leaned down. "I'll be careful, I promise." And with that she laid a soft kiss on his forehead to smooth out the worry lines between his eyes.

Erik looked on shocked as she sauntered from the room. Meg had kissed him! Fighting the urge to laugh out loud, Erik decided to find out how well his legs worked. Much to his relief, they were fine, except for a slight dizziness from lying down for two days. Erik walked into his music room and sat at the organ.

After about two hours, Meg came back to the lair laden down with many full bags of food. She was greeted by the sound of Erik's music bouncing off the stone. Meg smiled and went into the kitchen to put away the food and make lunch. She sliced a loaf of bread and topped them with slices of ham and cheese. After retrieving two glasses and placing everything on the rickety table, Meg went to find Erik.

The music led her into the music room where Erik sat composing, stopping every so often to scribble on a piece of paper in front of him. Quietly, Meg walked into the room and placed her hands on his shoulders. Erik played for a moment more, wrote a few more notes then looked up at Meg. "Lunch is ready," she said softly. He responded with a nod and stood to stretch. As he walked past Meg he stopped to grab her hand. A smile graced her features as they walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" Meg looked shyly up at Erik.

"Water is fine." Reluctantly Erik let go of Meg's hand and sat as Meg poured his water. She sat in her chair and nibbled at her food, throwing him quick glances every so often.

"Meg?"

"Yes?" She peered at him over her cup.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Meg's brow furrowed in confusion.

Erik chuckled. "Only the fact that you forgave me, took care of me, and put up with me on a daily basis."

"Well then I have a thank you too."

"For?" This time, Erik was confused.

"You gave me your home." Meg said simply. Erik just shrugged and they finished their meal in silence.

After they finished, Erik clasped Meg's hand again. "Come, I want you to listen to something." Erik led Meg into the music room and sat at the organ. Meg perched on the edge of the bench. Settling, Erik let his fingers fly over the keys. Quiet and loud notes resounded in the stone cavern. The notes ranged from a soft, gentle caress to a harsh, brutal assault. The ending reached a crescendo then nothing was left but quiet and a breathless Meg.

"That was incredible." She breathed, scooting over to lean her head on Erik's shoulder.

"Thank you." Erik could feel Meg's warm breath on his neck and the pressure her thigh put on his. Erik knew that if only he turned his head a few slight inches, his lips would meet hers. A burning desire welled up inside him, sending a chain reaction through out his body.

Erik bit the inside of his cheek and repositioned his body so he was facing Meg instead of the organ. But in doing so, Erik caused Meg to fall as she had been leaning on him. Meg fell against his chest throwing her arms around his neck. A small gasp escaped Meg's lips as Erik snaked his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Erik slid his hand up her neck to cradle her head, and with his other hand, traced her jaw line with his fingertips sending tremors down her spine. Meg looked into his eyes and tilted her head up to him. He smiled slightly and lowered his mouth to hers. Tiny explosions rippled through Meg's body and fireworks danced behind her eyes. Erik's lips were soft and gentle against hers, not the harsh demand of her former suitors. The feeling in her stomach went beyond anything she had ever known before. Meg couldn't take her mind off all the places Erik touched. Her lower back, her neck, her waist, her thigh, all those places burned with the imprint of Erik's touch. Erik broke the kiss only to trail kisses over her face and down her neck. With a soft touch Meg explored the muscles on Erik's arms and chest. She marveled at how fit he was.

Erik brought his mouth back to hers and she opened her mouth just a bit. Happily Erik obliged exploring every inch of her mouth. The feeling Erik gave Meg made her want to scream! She wanted to touch and taste all of him. Meg trailed her hands down his chest and stomach, but a pair of strong hands stopped hers before they could trek further.

"You truly are Aphrodite," Erik said softly, "But your virtue is one that should be protected, more than likely we have already overstepped more than a few boundaries." He chuckled softly and kissed her softly, lingering for a moment. With a small sigh he stood and untangled their limbs.

"Where are you going?" Meg whispered opening her eyes staring up at him dreamily.

"To look at the needed repairs, would you like to come with me?" Meg nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

a/n: this my dears is the fruit of my boredom. i was at my grandparents all weekend and i wrote most of this! try writing a romantic scene with your peers looking over your shoulder... no fun i will tell you that.. read review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Meg and Erik emerged from the tunnels still in a dreamlike state. Neither of them could believe that the past few hours had happened. Erik couldn't believe that Meg didn't think he was a monster, and Meg was astounded that she could feel the way she did; then again she couldn't believe that Erik kissed her. When they reached fresh air, Meg gasped in horror. Around them were about eight policemen, some with loaded guns, and others with unsheathed bayonets. Instinctively Erik stepped in front of Meg. "Hello gentlemen, how may we be of your service?" He asked coolly, luckily he had replaced his mask before they left.

"Monsieur… erm…" one of the officers began, stepping to the front. He was a pudgy man with short slightly balding, blonde hair and cold blue eyes. His gut protruded slightly over the belt of his pants, causing Meg to grimace as it jiggled slightly when he walked. Erik raised his visible eyebrow mocking the stuttering officer. "Monsieur, there has been a warrant issued for your arrest. Please come quietly and there will be no trouble." His words came out in a hurried rush.

"By whom?" Erik received a sharp jab in the back from Meg.

"We are not permitted to tell you, we need the girl as well." The officer stood stiffly, looking unsure of what he was saying.

Startled, Meg stepped out from behind Erik holding his hand. "And what do you need me for?"

The officers gasped collectively. They could not believe that this angel, the beautiful young woman would so much as look at the deformed monster, let alone touch his hand. "Mademoiselle, your brain has obviously been addled by the monster. Certainly you would not normally touch this… this _thing._"

Meg puffed up like an upset hen. "How dare you tell me I am addled in the head, I can assure you I have never been better. And how dare you call anyone a monster! And who the devil are you to tell me who I can and cannot touch?" Erik shot Meg a warning glance which she ignored. "I will touch whomever I wish, with what ever I wish and you good Monsieur, cannot stop me." As she finished saying that, she whirled toward Erik and planted a large kiss on his lips, twining her arms around his neck. Once again the officers were shocked, yet this time they were shocked dumb.

Erik likewise was shocked at Meg, who was kissing him with vigor. "What are you doing?" He whispered against her lips.

"Play along," she whispered back. "They cant believe you are the ghost." Erik cradled her head and deepened the kiss to show he understood, also so that when he threw his voice the police wouldn't believe it was him talking.

"Who dares to walk upon the sacred ground of my opera house?" a voice slightly deeper than Erik's normal voice manifested behind the surprised officers. All of them whirled around to face the voice that wasn't there. "Who are you to threaten those whom are guarded by the Opera Ghost?" the voice melted into a statue, once again causing the officers to look. "Act afraid." Erik's voice entered Meg's ear. She peeled herself off Erik and looked around fearfully, clinging to Erik in mock fear.

"W-we were sent to arrest the man." The pudgy man stuttered fearfully, looking around wildly.

"But the man and woman are protected by the Opera Ghost, and it is not advised that you should do anything but tangle with me?" The voice swirled around the room and on the word _me _filled the whole room and bounced off the walls.

Tears of fright welled up in Meg's eyes as she looked up at Erik. "Darling, I'm frightened."

Erik stifled a laugh, not much to his surprise Meg was quite the actress. "Do not worry," he enveloped her in a protective embrace, "No one shall harm you." Meg buried her face in his chest as the tears spilled over her cheeks and onto his starched white shirt. Erik turned to the officer.

"Now my good sirs, you have frightened the lady. You had best leave or I would fear for your safety." The 'Ghost' said. Erik noticed the looks the officers were throwing each other. They looked genuinely frightened, quite nervous, and just a tad suspicious.

"We were sent to arrest the Opera Ghost and retrieve a Meg Giry." The bumbling policeman said, stumbling slightly over his words. "Do you deny that you are Meg Giry, mademoiselle?"

"No sir I do not." Confusion spread across Meg's features.

"Why do you need her?" The voice boomed and echoed off the walls once again.

"We are not permitted to give that information to anyone."

"Then you cannot take Mademoiselle Giry away from my opera house."

"Yes sir we can."

"On what grounds?"

"We have a warrant for the arrest of the Opera Ghost and Mademoiselle Meg Giry."

"A warrant for my arrest?" Cold hands squeezed Meg's heart and her blood ran cold.

"Yes we do," a smug look spread across the face of the pudgy man. "Come quietly please or we will take you by force."

All the while Erik had been getting angrier and angrier. He had bit his tongue until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, trying to stay as quiet as physically possible for Meg's sake. Absentmindedly, Erik fingered the rough braid of his Punjab lasso.

"Now Meg if you would come with us," the officer stepped forward and laid his hand on her wrist. Meg shot back in horror and disbelief that the man had called her by her first name and touched her! That had to be against some code of conduct somewhere!

"What did you call me?" Meg said in slight shock.

"You are not in any position to call her by her first name." Erik growled, stepping forward his temper reaching it breaking point.

"And you are in no position to threaten me." The pudgy man tried to sound authoritative, but he cowered under Erik's glare and shrunk back a bit. He turned to Meg, "Now Mademoiselle, if you would come with me."

Meg clung to Erik in fear. "Do you not have to tell me what I am being arrested for?"

"Bloody hell woman! JUST COME WITH ME!" the officer lunged, wrenching Meg from Erik's protective hold. A terrified scream pierced the night, echoing through all the streets of Paris.


	10. Chapter 10

Meg bounced up and down, knocking her head against the hard floor of the carriage. Her arms and legs were bound with a rough rope and here was a cloth gag in her mouth. Terror was a central emotion at the moment. Tears welled up in her eyes as worry joined the terror. _Erik._ His name kept running through her mind as the vision of him rushing to her defense danced in front of her eyes. As soon as the ugly, pudgy man grabbed Meg, Erik roared in fury. Heavy punches rained down on the man holding Meg, and the few other men (there were about seven others) reacted by jumping Erik. Although Erik was strong, he was still weak from hitting his head, and besides fourteen flying fists are to much for one man to handle. The ugly pudgy man's cronies soon over powered Erik and knocked him unconscious. "Oh Erik," Meg whispered to herself. They had left Erik in a tattered heap, his left eye was swelling shut, his lip bleeding, and possibly a cracked rib or two… or three, not to mention all the bumps and bruises he was sure to have when he woke up. If he ever woke up…

A small sob escaped her lips, but was stifled by a rough kick in the stomach that knocked the wind out of her lungs. "Shut up. Now that you are with us, you are less than the common ballet rat you were. You are no greater than the filthy swine that romp in the muck." The pudgy man chuckled evilly. The pudgy man, Meg found out, was named Jacques. _An evil name for an evil man. _Meg thought bitterly, gasping for breath.

"How long till the ship leaves the harbor, Robert?" Jacques asked turning to a handsome man who looked to be in about his mid to late twenties. He had long brown hair that he tied back with a leather thong and cool green eyes that stared at Meg with hunger.

"Three days sir," Robert answered. "Then after that the ship shall sail for about three months before docking in New York." Jacques nodded pleased.

_New York! _Meg thought horrified. _How is Erik going to find me now? What do I do? _Silent tears of fear ran down Meg's cheeks and onto the carriage floor. _Oh Maman, please help Erik find m. Please let him find me before happens to me. _ And she began to pray. _Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord is with thee._

A/N okay everyone sorry really sorry that this one is so short. But I am debating with a few things. Should I go a bit on one character's perspective? If so Erik or Meg's? if you think I should send me a message via review and tell me which one. If you don't think so do the same and tell me why not. But I also have a few things I need to research and if I don't find anything I will post up a S.O.S and ask some of my faithful readers to help me! Don't hate me for what I am doing. I have finally developed something resembling a plot line other than the whole growing relation thing… the fluff and lack of action wasn't boring me but I am not a very experienced person in that department… sadly… --half sniff—

But review and I shall give your choice of delectable delights. Oh and read and review my poems! Sheesh I feel like they suck cuz they are getting read, but not reviewed. And I just noticed that my A/N is about as long as this chapter was.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ighty then all. I decided that I am going to do the part where our beloved couple are apart in Erik's perspective. It may change somewhere down the road, but I don't know how long I am going to be able to keep them apart. It depends on how wrapped up in the search I get. If you don't like it then I am deeply sorry, but I beg you not to stop reading. Erik will find Meg within a few chapters. I PROMISE!

Thank you, to all of my reviewers! I love you all!

Now on with the story!

Erik awoke with a groan; every inch of him ached with every breath he took. He opened his eyes slowly surprised at the sight that met him. He was not in his coffin, or even his lair. Erik was in the opera house, outside of his sanctuary! Erik sat up quickly with a gasp. Pain shot through his ribs with vengeance, every single breath caused pain. Memories of what happened not to long ago flooded his brain. _Meg! _Erik's eyes widened as he stood slowly, creaking because he was so stiff. Running his tongue over his lips, Erik tasted blood and his hand went to his face. His face felt as if it was one large bruise. His left eye was swollen, his lip had been bleeding, and so had his nose which thankfully wasn't broken. A thick grey fog filled Erik's head allowing one thought to run through it: _I must find Meg. _Erik kept thinking it over and over as he looked around for his mask, which had been knocked off in the brawl. _I am lucky they didn't kill me. They probably thought that they would go to Hell for killing the Devil's own child._

A searing pain shot through Erik's head as he stumbled into his lair and into his medicine cabinet. He withdrew a small purple vial and downed half of it in one gulp. Within a few moments the pain in his head had subsided to a bearable level and Erik found his way into his stash of bandages and bindings. Gingerly, he took off his shirt (A/N: --swoon-- ) and wrapped the binding around his ribcage as tightly as he could. Erik found a green bottle and loosened the stopper to take a smaller drink of the medication than he did for his head. As soon as most of the pain subsided, Erik picked up the tattered remains of his once pure white shirt, which was now bloodstained and dirty, and went into his coffin room to change his clothes. Where he was going, he could no show up dressed like a beggar. Erik didn't even know if he would be welcomed at all…

A large white house loomed in the distance. Large evergreen trees splashed the sloping hill, oblivious to the cold the biting wind held. Large windows looked out on cold slabs of grey stone that led up to the house. Erik staggered up to the door, his breathing labored. Through the door he could hear a joyous tune played on a piano accompanied by a very familiar voice. He could hear his angel singing. Erik could feel himself falling into the trance like state her voice had put him in so very often. Taking a deep breath, Erik shook himself and rapped urgently on the door. The singing stopped and the door to the big white house opened, in the doorway stood Vicomtess Christine DeChangy. Her brown tresses were piled atop her head in an elegant fashion and small rubies glistened about her pale neck. As her deep brown eyes registered who the broken man leaning in on her doorframe was, all the color drained out of her formerly rosy cheeks.

"Meg has been captured." Erik said hoping she wouldn't call for the fop.

"What?" she gasped, her hand flew up to her throat.

"Meg. Has. Been. Kidnapped." Erik said slowly.

"Oh my," Christine's eye rolled back in her head, and just as she fell forward, Raoul rounded the corner.

"You bastard!" Raoul yelled, running forward to snatch Christine away from a very surprised Erik. Christine's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Raoul for a moment before snapping onto Erik.

"Oh my God… Oh my God!" Christine's shock turned into hysterics. "Oh my God. Oh Raoul!" She clung to Raoul's waist in desperation.

"What the hell have you done?" Raoul shouted over Christine's sobs.

"_I_, Monsieur, have done nothing. Mademoiselle Meg Giry has been abducted." Erik hissed. "Do not, Monsieur Vicomte, in the future accuse me of anything not based of hard evidence." Shock and shame washed over Raoul's face as he stroked the curly top of his wife's head. "I would rather cut off my fingers, but I need to ask your help." Each word seemed to pain Erik as he said them.

"Who?" Raoul managed to choke out.

"I am not sure, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit husky I guess and he impersonated a man of the police force." Erik leaned against the door in pain. "He frightened Meg and when I tried to protect her, he wrenched her out of my arms and about seven men attacked me. And if you don't mind, I am still in pain." Raoul nodded stiffly, wary of letting this man into his home. Christine sniffled and straightened, she led the way into their parlor and gestured for Erik to sit, which he did wincing.

"I believe I know the man you are speaking of." Raoul said gravely as he walked into the room. "His name is Jacques Christou. He has been found quite often with a small band of men and one or two degraded, afraid looking women. Usually they board ships New York bound. The women are never seen again." The last sentence drew cries of dismay from both Erik and Christine.

"When does the next ship leave?" Erik stood up quickly causing his ribs to twinge.

"Tomorrow I believe. Why?"

"I am not losing Meg. I have lost many things in my life," he shot Christine a glare, "But I shall not lose Meg to a band of outlaws." Erik began to walk out of the room.

"Erik," a small voice reached his ears. Shudders ran down his spine at the pleading tone in Christine's voice.

"I cannot lose anyone else I love Christine." And with that Erik walked out of the room.

"How do you propose you get on this ship?" Raoul asked walking after Erik with Christine on his heels.

"I'm not sure. And why are you trying to stop me?" He wheeled around on the couple viciously. "Do you ever want to see Meg again?"

"We just don't want to see you killed." Christine whispered and glanced up at her husband. "I don't anyway. Just be careful, I would come with you but I cannot make the trip safely." She added the last part as an after thought, her hand resting on her stomach. As Erik looked closer, he could make out a small bump on her stomach. He nodded in understanding, however much it made him sick.

"Best wishes to your child, I would not ask you to come with me. Nor do I want you to." Erik walked out the door and turned around for a moment. "Good day." With a small nod and a swish of his cape he vanished into thin air.


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys. i am really sorry about how long this took. i am having problems writing at the moment. my teacher is making me write a memior about phantom and i am really overwhelmed with school. sadly. but i promise i will not quit on you while they are apart! once again i am really sorry about this.. and sorry about how short it is. lol how short they always are... gosh i need an asprin...

* * *

Erik walked quickly back to the opera house. The small, but important, pieces of information blew up to a monstrous size in Erik's mind. Meg was captured by a man who was wanted for robbery, rape and kidnapping. Erik shuddered at the thought of Meg violated. He felt a strong urge to protect her, all of her, everything about her, and everything she held dear.

Erik lifted his hand to his face to rub his temples, but when he did, a warm liquid ran over his fingers. The Phantom of the Opera was crying! Over his deceased best friends daughter whom he- _Whoa… hold on,_ Erik thought, _Was I seriously just about to think that I am in love with Meg? I know that I love her, but am I in love with her?_ Erik shook his head. _You miss her. _He told himself. _You aren't in love with her. You may love her but you aren't in love with her…_ Erik's breath caught in his throat. _Am I?_

Once Erik reached his home his nose was assaulted by smells he had never noticed before. He could smell lilacs, the faint sent of Meg (A/N: that sounds funny… like a perfume…) lingered everywhere. Meg had touched every part of everything and seeped into Erik's life in a way very similar to Christine. But this time everything felt so much different…

Erik sighed and got a bag that he could pack his few things in. Erik changed his white mask with his flesh colored, and placed a black mask along with his white one in the bag. A few pairs of black slacks went into the bag with his starched white shirts. All and all, Erik didn't have much to pack, or much room to pack for that matter. But pack he did for Erik knew he would be gone a great while. Frequently, Erik would put money in random places so that if he was mugged and they found any money (which he highly doubted due to his… skills) they wouldn't find all of it. There was also the small fact that men talked with money. Erik didn't know much about homo sapiens, but he wasn't stupid.

As soon as he finished packing, Erik shouldered his bag and picked up his violin and some sheet music, which he folded and slid into a small pocket in the case. Satisfied with his appearance and luggage, Erik straightened and began trudging out of the lair and to the docks where Raoul was meeting him with tickets. Erik grimaced, relying on the fop? What in the world was he coming to? Erik shuddered a bit and finished his walk to the docks, which was a relatively short one, rather quickly.

"Erik," Raoul stepped out from behind a large crate.

"Vicomte." Erik nodded coolly.

"Here," two tickets appeared in the palm of Raoul's hand, and he handed one to Erik.

"Two? I believe I am thin enough to pass for half a person, why do I need two tickets?"

Raoul set his face. "Let's be frank. I don't like you and you don't like me. All of this is quite obvious. However, as much as I don't like this, I know how much you care for Christine-"

"Wait a moment," Erik interrupted. "I care for her as nothing more than a student or even a friend. Then again I know the feeling is anything but mutual, I do not have feelings for her that exceed that."

Raoul looked at Erik confused with his mouth open. Then he quickly snapped it shut and nodded.

"You are still a fop though." Erik added dryly.

Raoul ground his teeth. This deformed man infuriated him. "Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell you something of importance," he snapped. "Christine wanted me to come with you. I obviously didn't. We compromised and I am to accompany you to New York, then I will return a month before Christine is due to have the baby. (A/N: okay I dunno if I said how far Christine was along, sooooo for future reference she is about a month and a half to two months. Oh and something else, it is about early march. If anyone knows when it actually is please tell me!) So call me whatever you wish, but I am doing this for Christine, and her only." Raoul hissed.

"I'm not stupid Vicomte. I am a genius remember?" A smirk adorned Erik's features. "And where is the lovely ship we are to board?"

Raoul growled softly and marched off toward a ship named _Lovely,_ and Erik followed feeling slightly like a dog at his master's heel…


	13. Chapter 13

Erik and Raoul boarded the _Lovely _without a problem, but when they came to the room they were to stay in… well let us just say, dear reader, that is indeed where a problem began.

"What the hell?" Erik said, staring dumbstruck at the room in front of him.

"What?" Raoul pushed Erik aside and dropped his bag, mouth agape.

The room wasn't a bad room. It was a pleasing shade of tan with some red and gold on the walls. A small iron desk was anchored down in one corner and there as a small porthole in the wall that looked out on the ocean. On the right side of the room was a door that led to the other various places on the ship. It was in that door way that Erik and Raoul stood staring at the MASSIVE problem, although Erik was slightly more composed, having already resolved this problem.

"Viscount, you are sleeping on the floor." Erik brushed past a very shocked Raoul to place his bag and case at the bottom of the cot.

"Excuse me? No I am not." A very flustered Raoul stumbled into the room and dropped his stuff right next to, and almost on top of, Erik's.

Erik crossed over to the porthole and examined it for a moment before looking back to Raoul. "Then would the water be more comfortable? I do believe that I can fit you through here even if I have to cut off a limb or two… Maybe three, I'm not quite sure." He took a step toward the Viscount.

A terror-stricken look passed over Raoul's face. "N-no it f-fine. The f-floor is f-fine." He stammered, "let me just go and get some blankets and a pillow… I'll be right back." Raoul fled out of the room, leaving Erik to chuckle to himself.

"Good Viscount," he stretched out on the cot, "who's the dog now?"

Other than a few minor spats, the Viscount and Erik got on quite well. There was one rule that was to be followed and it was quite simple really. What Erik says goes. If that rule was followed everything was peachy. Let's just say Raoul learned pretty fast.

Within about three months the _Lovely _docked in New York and the dynamic duo (A/N: Musicman and Fopboy!) came to a parting. A parting that was fueled by words not so sweet…

"Fop."  
"Monster."  
"You have got to have a better insult."

"Do you think that 'Fop' never gets old?" Raoul spat back. Erik rolled his eyes and stepped off the ship. "Hmm? Do you!"

"Good bye Viscount, and do give my best regards to Christine and your forth coming child, however unlucky it is to have you as a father." Erik mock saluted the viscount and walked away from the ship.

"Crazy bastard!" A loud cry reached Erik's ears and caused him to laugh softly. If only Raoul knew…

Erik thoughts quickly turned to Meg and how he was going to find her. He walked down the street in the early morning hours, when the sun was just rising over the horizon. Erik sighed and looked around him for something resembling an inn or a barroom where he could find someone who might be able to point him in the correct direction. On either side of him were buildings that were quite tall and packed close together. It seemed as if he was in the middle class part of the town and it didn't seem he was in any imminent danger. A shrug fell off his shoulders as he spotted a bar on his left, and his feet made their way over there quickly. Before he went in he put up a hand to his face to make sure his mask was secure and in place.

As the door opened smells wafted out of the room, Erik could smell food. Saliva flooded his mouth as he thought about getting something to eat. He found a small table toward the back of the room facing what he believed to be a stage. A waitress came over to him, "Ello sir, what would you like on this fine mornin?" She was a petite thing, possibly about 5'2, 5'3 Erik wasn't sure. She had raven curls tucked up in a braid and she was wearing a black skirt and a flowing white blouse that was cut a bit to low for Erik's taste.

"A cup of tea and possibly pancakes, if you have any," Erik looked up at her face trying to avoid looking anywhere else. This must have been one of the whores that Raoul had told him about on the ship when they were having one of their good days.

A laugh bubbled up from the waitress's throat; it was a deep throaty laugh that chilled Erik in a way he really didn't like. This was definitely not Erik's typical environment that he was comfortable in. "Course we do suga, my name is Adele by the way," she winked at him, causing Erik to stare back in shock. Where was the company of Meg when he needed it? At times she could be a bit forward, but nothing like Adele. A shudder ran down the length of Erik's spine as Adele walked away. _Oh God, what am I doing? _

Adele came back with his tea and pancakes which were drenched in butter and syrup. As fast as Erik could, he scarfed down the food and stood to leave, putting some money down on the table. But just as he was about to walk out the door something caught his eye, or someone. Thinning blonde hair, cold icy blue eyes, and a slightly large man walked out of a back room to meet some men at a table close to Erik's. Thinking quickly, Erik sat back down and waved to Adele, "May I have another cup of tea?" She nodded and rushed to get it. Erik sipped the steaming liquid slowly listening to the conversation that took place not two tables away.

"The new girl is proving to be a problem." Jacques said to his companions. "I thought you were going to break her, Robert."

"I am working on it. She says nothing but 'He will come to save me." The man with cold sea green eyes said with a chuckle. "If she is talking about that man she was with earlier," he broke off shaking his head. The blood in Erik's veins boiled. That fight was in no way fair, and he was not at his full attention anyway. "But she is coming along nicely, less out spoken than when she was first here and more like the others. I will say that dancing has done her good, her body is most pleasing." Erik's jaw dropped, how dare they speak about Meg that way.

"Ah well, that is good, I must say Robert, I was worried for a moment." Jacques stood and put on his hat. "I am going to the warehouse to check on our new charges," a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Would you like to accompany me?" Robert stood and put on his hat and bid adieu to the other men sitting at the table. Jacques and Robert walked out the door in companionable silence. Hurriedly Erik stood, paid Adele, and rushed out the door. He could see the two men at the corner waiting for a good time to cross the street. Tapping into his anything but lost Phantom instinct, Erik followed them at a safe distance till they reached a large warehouse on the outskirts of town. Jacques and Robert disappeared in the front door leaving Erik outside by himself.

_I wonder… _Erik spied a series of windows along the side of the wall. The warehouse was rundown and there were no people anywhere around it. Erik guessed it was in seclusion, and he wondered what its purpose was. He slunk over to the window to peer inside. What he saw horrified him! There were many women in the room, some clothed, some not, but that was not what scared him. It was the small fact that Meg sat in a corner, half clothed, crying, and looking totally broken. Erik's heart wrenched as he looked on at his love, he felt like he was going to vomit. There looked to be about twenty women in the room, they all shared the same expression as Meg, broken and soulless. Tears ran down his cheeks matching the ones that ran down Meg's face.

Erik didn't know how much time passed as he looked through that window, dusk fell and the moon shone mockingly upon his huddled form that leaned against the window. It could have been a matter of minutes but it felt like years. A few of the girls talked, but most of them sat silently, dejectedly, or they slept. After a while Robert came in a door on the right side of the room. He walked toward Meg, all of the girls shied away from him as if he would burn them. Meg glanced up at Robert and fear appeared on her face. She tried to press herself up against the wall and become one with it. A sick grin appeared on Robert's face and he started speaking to her in an evil tone.

"Come with me willingly, dog. You know that resistance only makes everything worse."

"No, no, no, no. Please, not again. They hurt me so much. It hurts so much. Please not again, don't let them do this to me." Meg's whimpers barely came through the thin window. It made Erik want to scream, cry, and beat Robert to a pulp for what he was putting Meg through. He wasn't sure but he had a good idea of what this warehouse was used for. It was a whorehouse. Only this was different from the ones in Paris, the ones there, the women sold themselves and were not forced and captured. Erik had heard vaguely of something called human trafficking, he guessed that was what this house operated as, a base of some sort. Shudders racked Erik's body as he listened to Meg cry and plead with the man who was truly a monster.

"Aw, poor dog," Robert said mockingly. A look of false care passed over his face before it was replaced with rage. He bent down, took a handful of Meg's hair, and pulled her to her feet, causing her to cry out. He chuckled evilly. "Don't worry dog. You will only be serving one man tonight. That unlucky man will be me."

Meg only whimpered more and was answered by a punch that connected with her jaw, causing her to see stars. Meg silenced and Robert led her out of the door. Erik crawled to the next window and looked inside. This time Erik really did get sick. Inside was a torture chamber. Leering men stood leaning against the walls, staring at Meg with an incredibly nasty intent that gleamed in their eyes.

"Sorry boys, but she is mine today. You can have her sometime later. Maybe tomorrow if you are all good." The men looked devastated.

"Can we have one of the other ones?" One of them spoke up.

"I don't care, but when you leave, go through one of the other doors, and lock it. I am not to be disturbed." The men chuckled and left the room, going into the room where all the other women were.

"Now, to tend to me," Robert turned to Meg, causing her to cower in fear. "NOW!" He roared. Meg swallowed a sob, and did as she was bid.

Erik looked on horror stricken at the hell this man put Meg through while he repeatedly violated her. His brain didn't function as to tell him to look away from Meg's exposed body. All he could feel was the strong need to get Meg out of there. Tonight if at all possible.

After Robert was done, he threw Meg into the room with the others and locked the door. Meg collapsed in a heap and cried. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come yet? God help him. Maman help me, oh Maman. Please God, help all of us!" A knife stuck itself in Erik's heart and he put his hand to the glass pane. _I'm here Meg, I'm coming my dear. _ A small red headed woman crawled over to Meg with a rag in her hand and gently wiped her new cuts and welts clean. "Scarlett, why isn't he here yet?" Meg looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes. Scarlett murmured soothing words in Meg's ear as she continued to clean her up.

"Don't worry Meg, if Erik is at all the man you said he is he will be here soon." Scarlett said in broken French. She threw a glance up to the window Erik was looking through causing him to jump. Had she known that he was here the whole time? A small nod confirmed his guess. "Come dear, it's time to sleep. All the others are asleep and you should rest. Be careful, you are going to be sore in the morning." Meg let herself be led back to her corner where a small blanket rested. She curled up on it murmuring to herself.

"Maman please save me. I have done everything you wanted me to do. Please Maman. I try so hard to be strong, I have really. I cannot do it anymore. I can't. I just can't." Meg reached under her small pillow and pulled out a loop of string. As Erik looked closer he saw it was knotted in a repeating pattern. One knot, then ten, then one again repeating all the way around it till it came to the place it was tied. Under that was one knot then three, then one and finally something that vaguely resembled a cross. Meg had made herself a rosary! Erik had often seen her praying it before she went to bed. She had started that after her mother died. He guessed it was a way of being close to her mother, who always had done that.

More time passed and Erik watched to make sure all the men had left. Much to his despair, Robert didn't leave. He went up stairs and was soon passed out; Erik hoped he was a heavy sleeper. Erik climbed back down to the window that looked into the women's room. Inside all of the women were asleep, some on blankets, some huddled together on the cold floor for warmth. Erik examined the window and found much to his happiness that it was not secure in the wall. With some difficulty, it came loose and fell into his hands. He placed it on the ground well out of the way incase he should have to make a hurried exit. He tied his Punjab lasso around a tree that stood not a foot away from the window and carefully lowered himself down. He picked his way through the women and over to Meg. All at once he noticed her lack of clothing. A blush made its way over his cheeks and he took off his cape to place it around her. He bent down to pick her up, but when he did a hand clapped itself over his mouth and another twisted his arm behind his back.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Meg?" A voice hissed in his ear.

Erik's temper bubbled and he grabbed the hand over his mouth and yanked it off, drawing a gasp from his holder. He spun around to come face to face with the red haired Scarlett. "You know very well who I am. Notice the mask?" Erik pointed angrily.

Scarlett bit her lip. "I thought Giry was delusional. Can you get the rest of us out?" She whispered excitedly. Erik nodded and pointed to the lasso that hung from the window. A grin spread itself across Scarlett's face and she ran about waking the women.

"You have to climb up yourselves, I have to get Meg." Erik looked back at Meg who slept fitfully, as if having a nightmare. Some of the women climbed the rope and ran to the city where they would find freedom, others went back to sleep with the thought they were dreaming and didn't want to be subject to any false hope. Scarlett looked back at Erik with a smile then it dropped off her face. The door flew open and a livid Robert stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing with my women?" He said panting.

"We are not your women." Scarlett said defiantly, standing up straight. Robert crossed over to her, quickly and dealt a blow to her that sent her sprawling to the floor. Erik shouted in rage. How dare that pitiful excuse for a man hit a woman!

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, throwing punches at Roberts face and torso.

Meg's eyelids fluttered, "Erik?" Her eyes flew open and she took in the scene before her. Scarlet was on the floor with blood on her face and a blackening eye. "Oh my God," Meg breathed.

"Monster!" Robert answered Erik's punches with blows of his own. Only most of his were aimed at Erik's face. With ease Erik parried the blows all except one that contacted the right side of Erik's face sending his mask skittering to the floor. All punches ceased. "Y-you are a demon." Robert breathed.

A bloody smile spread across Erik's face. "Am I? Do you want the devil to repay you for your acts as he has me?" Robert shook his head frantically. "Good." Erik drew back his arm and punched Robert square in the face. Robert's nose crunched sickeningly and he fell to the floor.

"Oh my," Meg muttered to herself, with that she promptly collapsed on the floor. Scarlett got up slowly and gazed at Erik's face with scrutiny before turning her attention to Meg.

"Get her out." She ordered. Silently, Erik picked Meg up, making sure she was securely wrapped in his cloak and completely covered. He walked over to the lasso and with great difficulty, made his way up with Meg and out onto the soft grass. They were followed by a still bleeding Scarlett who shimmied up the lasso as if it was done everyday. "Well those girls that didn't get out are going to have a surprise when they wake up, won't they?"

"Why are you not afraid?" Erik asked her curiously.

"I've seen the stuff that that thing made us go through, and that is much worse than anything else." She said simply.

"I see." Erik nodded. "Do you need money? You helped Meg a lot from what I saw."

Scarlett shook her head, "I've got some money that was from before… well before everything. I will be on my way. If Meg ever needs to tell her to look me up." Erik nodded again, and in a blink of an eye Scarlett was gone. Erik was surprised; he was the only one he knew that could do that. Then again Scarlett seemed quite… well there was not any other thing to describe her as other than not normal. Erik shrugged and set off to the city where he would find an inn and then a ship home. He cradled Meg close, he never wanted to lose her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Erik was worried. Meg hadn't woken, and it had been almost a day. Through sheer luck Erik was able to procure a room, and had managed to find the next passage to France was leaving in two days. Stray thoughts wondered through his head. _Did she hit her head? I wonder how she will react to everything. Will I be able to touch her anymore? _The last thought was quickly shaken away. _Stupid, you were never able to touch her in the first place. The kiss you two shared was a fluke in time. An unnatural event that will never take place in the future. _**Ah but you know that it wasn't. Why do you torture yourself like this Erik?** That accursed little nagging voice was back in his head. **You know that the girl cares for you and we all know that you care for her, so why do you not let your true feelings be known?** Erik growled slightly, willing the voice to go away. **My, my, and when we thought that we were going to be able to deal with a man instead of a monster,** the voice said in mock despair.

"I am not a monster. Meg said so." The words sounded weak and childish to Erik, but they were the only condolences that he had at the moment. **Then why do you deny any feelings she may have for you? You can be so blind at times Erik.** With sweet words the voice departed leaving Erik in his silence and thoughts. _Why do I deny these things? Because I know what my voice can do to women that's why. But have I ever bothered to think that I may be loved? She said I wasn't a monster, she kissed me… Christine kissed me, but she wasn't truthful about much of anything she said to me. _

"Erik?" the soft sound of Meg's voice reached Erik's ears from the bed. Erik glanced over at her. Her eyelids fluttered open and looked around wildly for a moment. "It wasn't a dream." Meg sat up quickly causing the bed covers to fall a bit revealing her current state of undress. A rosy hue crept into Erik's cheeks as he turned away. Meg glanced down, "Oh!" She quickly drew back the covers and wrapped them around herself, shielding everything but her neck and face from view. The breath in Meg's throat caught as she looked at Erik. His figure was almost exactly as she remembered it, tall, wiry, thin (perhaps a bit thinner than before), and he was still the incredibly beautiful Erik she had begun to fall in love with.

"Erik," she said softly. He turned around slowly letting his eyes rest on hers. Exactly as she remembered, that golden gaze sent delightful shivers down her spine, but much to her distaste Erik was wearing his mask.

"I had begun to worry," a deep rumble emitted from his mouth and flowed around Meg like liquid honey.

A small smile flitted across Meg's lips. She moved toward Erik a bit, intending to stand and wrap the blankets around her, but before she could move very much pain laced her body. She cried out in pain and held her body stiff hoping the pain would pass. "Don't do that!" Erik said almost sharply. He raised his hand to push her back down but she shied away from him.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again, just don't hit me," she whimpered. She sunk down into then bed and buried herself in the blankets. Startled and hurt, Erik dropped his hand into his lap. Never before had he struck a woman. Loathed them, yes. Played cruel tricks on them, of course, but never hit one.

"Meg, I-" he stopped and stared at the shaking form in the bed, Meg was crying! "Meg, I would never hit you. Ever," he said softly.

Meg didn't know what had come over her. All of a sudden she was deathly afraid that Erik was going to hit her. Erik, who had held her, kissed her, tried to protect her only three months ago, was that the Erik she was afraid of? The irrationality of it all caused her to convulse with sobs. "I know, oh Erik it was so horrible," Meg's sobs were muffled by the pillow. "What's wrong with me?" She raised her head to look at Erik. Tears shimmered in his eyes and pure pain was written across his features. Sadness crept into his eyes and stayed there.

"Sleep Meg," he murmured, looking at the floor. He refused to let Meg see him cry.

"Will you sing for me?" came the hushed reply.

Erik looked into her pleading eyes. Who was he to deny this poor girl, who had lost so much, anything? Erik nodded slightly and a look of happiness washed over Meg's face for a moment.

"Night-time sharpens,

heightens each sensation . .

Darkness stirs and

wakes imagination . . .

Silently the senses

abandon their defenses . . .

Slowly, gently

night unfurls its splendor . . .

Grasp it, sense it -

tremulous and tender . . .

Turn your face away

from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away

from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to

the music of the night . . .

Close your eyes

and surrender to your

darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts

of the life

you knew before!

Close your eyes,

let your spirit

start to soar!

And you'll live

as you've never

lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,

music shall surround you . . .

Feel it, hear it,

closing in around you . . .

Open up your mind,

let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which

you know you cannot fight -

the darkness of

the music of the night . . .

Let your mind

start a journey through a

strange new world!

Leave all thoughts

of the world

you knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you

long to be !

Only then

can you belong

to me . . .

Floating, falling,

sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me

savor each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

let your darker side give in

to the power of the music that I write -

the power of the music of the night . . .

You alone can make my song take flight -

help me make the music of the night…"

The words poured out of Erik's mouth and wrapped Meg in a sense of security that she hadn't known for a great while. A smile touched her mouth as her eyelids began to droop. A few words escaped her lips before she slipped into blessed unconsciousness, "I'm sorry."

"Shush, sleep mon chéri. I will be here when you wake," Erik whispered. He was so tempted to smooth back the hair that had fallen over her face, but afraid of frightening her, he didn't. A calm fell over the room as Meg slept. Erik gazed at her sleeping form with fondness, while he was completely shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. They were not what he had intended to sing. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts. With a sigh Erik got up and walked over to the small couch against the wall and laid down to sleep.

A/N: okay sorry about this guys, i know most of this is taken up by the song. and i am sick so my brain is a bit off right now... eh. leave a review, they help me keep going! you'll get food! ... god knows that is enough of an incentive for me... heh.  
much love  
kat


	15. Chapter 15

Whimpers and cries drew Erik out of the first deep sleep he had had in months. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glanced at the clock, it was about eight o'clock in the morning. Erik looked over at Meg. She was thrashing around, crying, and twisted in the blankets. Erik walked over to the bed and cradled Meg in his arms, stroking her forehead that had sweat dripping down it. "Shh, it's okay," he rocked her slightly and her eyes flew open. Meg gasped and pushed against Erik's chest.

"No," she breathed, only half awake.

Erik dropped his arms and got off the bed. "My apologies."

Meg shook her head as she registered who she had pushed away. "Erik," she could feel her eyes tear up a bit and a sob caught in her throat.

Wordlessly, Erik handed her a dress and some under things. "You can change in there," his voice was dull. "I will turn around so that you can go in." He pointed to a door on the left listlessly.

Meg bit her lip as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. After Erik had turned around she scurried into the washroom and before she dressed, she stared at herself, disbelieving. Large, ugly welts and scars decorated her torso and legs. Her eyes were void of any spark that they should have held, and her hair fell limp around her face and shoulders. There were to many yellowing bruises to count all over he body, and there was quite a lump on her forehead where she must have gotten hit by something… or someone.

She brushed away the thoughts and began dressing. No sooner had she started than she realized that she wasn't going to be able to lace up her corset. Meg chewed on the inside of her lip for a moment; she had no choice but to ask Erik for help. Taking a deep breath she cracked the door open and stuck her head outside. "Erik, I need your help."

Erik's head jerked up, "You need my help getting dressed?" he asked, a bit confused, and slightly shocked.

"I can't lace up my corset."

"Okay…" he got up slowly and walked into the bathroom with Meg. _Well this is awkward._ He thought

"Will you lace it up please? Don't tighten it very much though," Meg had her back turned to Erik.

"Of course," Erik began to pull a bit on the strings causing Meg to wince. "If you are in that much pain then why are you even wearing this?"

"Because it is proper and we are going to need to do some shopping unless you brought me more clothes." Meg could feel Erik's fingers brush against her back and she wished she was facing him so that she could see him.

Erik ducked his head as his deft hands finished. "You're right; I hadn't thought about afterwards, I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem; I was going to need new clothes anyway. And at least you thought about saving me…" Meg trailed off and slipped the dress over her head then turned to face Erik. "Thank you so much," she whispered. Somehow her arms found their way around his waist and she buried her head in his chest. Sensations that weren't quite new, but had been dormant inside Erik, awoke with a roar. **Tell her,** the voice said. **Tell her now while she is close, who knows when your next chance may be.** Decidedly, Erik ignored the voice and kissed the top of Meg's head, inhaling the faint sent of lilacs that still lingered on her person.

A liquidy warmth seeped through Erik's shirt and he pulled back to find that Meg was crying… again! "Mon ange, why are you crying?" He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"You've been nothing but good to me, and I've done nothing but push you away. I can't get all those images of everything that happened out of my head," a sob tore itself out of her throat, "Erik you have no idea how horrible it was."

"I do know Meg,"

"What?" Sudden shock spattered over Meg's face.

"The night I came to find you, I saw them take you in the next room. I followed…" Erik trailed off awkwardly.

"You mean you saw me… And you didn't… Erik why didn't you just come get me then?" Confused and angry, Meg just stared up at Erik.

"Would you rather us both be killed?" He spat back, but his hold on Meg remained gentle.

Defeated and deflated, Meg dropped her head and shook it. "No, but Erik, you have no idea," she sniffed, "I hope you don't anyway."

Erik just sighed and tightened his arms around her waist. "When do we go home?" A muffled question came up from his shirt. Erik was about to answer but he was interrupted buy a knock on the door.

"Meg!" more rapping, "Erik, open up NOW!"

"Who is it?" Erik released his hold on Meg and went to the door.

"It's Scarlett, open the door please this is an emergency. Your lives are in danger!"

Meg rushed over to the door and yanked it open. "What?"

"Robert died last night. Apparently you hit him just right, and it drove the bone in his nose up into his brain and he was found dead earlier this morning. The police are looking for the both of you; you have to get out of America." The words came out in an animated rush.

"Meg pack whatever few things are in this room, I am going to go pay…" Erik walked out of the room leaving Meg and Scarlett to pack. They didn't have to pack anything really, but Scarlett had brought Meg some dresses and other things.

"Scarlett, are you sure?" Meg took the dresses with apprehension, they were quite nice too.

"Hun, you can't go around looking like that. Erik is all-smart and you don't look like you came from anywhere high up on the food chain. You do look nice though." She added quickly. Guiltily, Meg packed the dresses and Erik came rushing back into the room.

"Scarlett is there a ship leaving today? I thought the earliest was leaving tomorrow." Wordlessly she handed him two tickets, Scarlett picked up their bags and shoved them into their hands.

"Now go!"

* * *

Erik and Meg rushed onto the dock and handed a man their tickets. With a nod he waved them on through, but Meg hung back for a moment. "Sir?" 

"Yes ma'am?" The thin man answered her with a thick Irish accent.

"Would you be so kind as to send a message to Scarlett Jacobs for me?" The man looked at Meg shocked and Meg sagged a bit. "Never mind."

"No miss, I would be glad to but I can't,"

"Why ever not?"

"Miss Jacobs was found dead three years ago."

Meg choked and coughed for a moment before going deathly white and clinging to Erik. "How did she die?" Erik voiced the words that Meg couldn't manage.

"She was… raped," he said in a small voice. "God rest her gentle soul"

Meg gaped and mouthed wordlessly at the man. "Come along dear," Erik said sticking to the pretense that they were married as per their agreement made only moments before. Snapping her mouth shut, Meg allowed herself to be steered onto the boat.

Once they came into their room, they were faced with the same problem that Erik had had with the viscount. Upon closer inspection, Erik realized it was the same ship. "Damn," he swore under his breath. "I'll be right back Meg, I am going to go and get a blanket and pillow."

"Okay," Meg answered. To her own ears she sounded a bit crestfallen and disappointed, and she had no idea why. _It's not like I want to sleep with him, _she thought. _I am not a whore, and I don't sleep with men I am not married to._

**But you did you filthy little whore**. A nasty voice bit the back of Meg's mind.

_Not by my choice!_

**But you did. Meg Giry is a filthy little whore. Whore. Whore. Whore. A filthy little whore. What makes you think Erik is going to want a soiled woman? A soiled woman at his side whose innocence he cannot enjoy? Who is ever going to want you, you filthy little whore?**

"No, stop," the voice chanted over and over in her mind. **Meg Giry, filthy whore.**

"No please stop. I'm not, I didn't want to! No please, please just stop." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sank to her knees. **Whore.** Her sobs got louder and seemed to echo off the walls of the cabin, and come back to taunt her. **Whore.** Sobs turned into screams and Meg wound her fingers into her hair and curled down so that her forehead rested on her knees. "NO! STOP! MAKE IT STOP. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Unbeknownst to Meg, Erik had come back from his small mission to find her screaming, and on the verge of pulling out her hair. "I'm NOT A WHORE!" Meg beat her tiny fists on her head, trying to beat out the taunting voice. She began rocking back and forth hugging herself tightly.

Erik was terrified. He had never seen anyone this traumatized before, he was the only one he knew that had ever acted like that, and that was not something he could witness. He had no idea that this was how horrible it looked. With all the stealth he possessed he crept up behind Meg and knelt. "Meg," he said softly. When she didn't seem to hear him and continued crying, he put his arms around her and picked her up. She ground her fists into her eyes and continued crying at an alarming volume. Erik walked over to the cot and sat down holding Meg. "Meg, shush mon chéri, vous êtes sûr," he crooned softly, rocking her till she quieted.

"I'm a filthy whore." She whispered softly.

"Non, no you are not. You had no choice in what happened. I should have protected you. I am sorry, so sorry."

"You were almost killed Erik." Meg felt him nod slightly. "What would I have done if you were killed?" Erik's silence answered Meg in multitudes. "I would have either killed myself, or been killed. You didn't die, I'm safe, and we are both here."

"But you had to go through so much."

"But I'm alive."

Erik sighed and for the first time in so long he felt content. With Meg in his arms he felt as if his tortured life was finally falling into place and that he wasn't going to have to fight for his life anymore.

"How did you get here anyway?" Meg rested her head on Erik's shoulder.

"That tickles." Erik could feel Meg's breath whispering against the skin on his neck.

"I know, answer my question."

Erik chuckled. "I had to go to the de Changy's for help. The viscount came with me as far as New York, and then sailed back to Paris."

"I don't imagine that went well."

"I threatened to cut off his limbs and throw him out to sea."

Meg laughed. "You didn't!"

"Yes indeed I did." Meg laughed and snuggled closer to Erik. "I'm sleepy."

With a sigh, Erik stood up and put Meg down on the cot and pulled the covers up over her. "Bonne nuit Meg." He laid a soft kiss on her forehead and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Do not worry; I will be back when you wake up."

Meg smiled and burrowed down deeper in the blankets, enveloped in their warmth. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Once again Erik woke up to cries that came from Meg's mouth as she slept. He untangled himself from the blanket he was using and went over and sat on the cot. And again he gathered Meg up in his arms and hummed to her till she calmed and woke. Only this time, she didn't push away. "Sing," she whispered. 

"And in my twisted face

"There's not the slightest trace

"Of anything that even hints at kindness

"And from my tortured shape

"No comfort, no escape

"I see, but deep within is utter blindness

"Hopeless

"As my dream dies

"As the time flies

"Love a lost illusion

"Helpless

"Unforgiven

"Cold and driven

"To this sad conclusion

"No beauty could move me

"No goodness improve me

"No power on earth, if I can't love her

"No passion could reach me

"No lesson could teach me

"How I could have loved her and make her love me too

"If I can't love her, then who?

"Long ago, I should have seen

"All the things I could have been

"Careless and unthinking I moved onward

"No pain could be deeper

"No life could be cheaper

"No point anymore if I can't love her

"No spirit could win me

"No hope left within me

"Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free

"But it's not to be

"If I can't love her

"Let the world be done with me." Erik finished the song softly and looked down at Meg who was smiling to herself.

"I like that song."

"I'm glad," Erik said. "Can you sleep now?" Answered by a nod, Erik got up to move but was stopped by Meg hand on his arm.

"Don't go," she bit her lip at his expression. "Can you just sleep next to me? Make me feel better? I think I would feel better if I woke up and knew no one had left."

"I would never leave you Meg."

"I know, but can you just humor me?"

Erik nodded slowly and climbed under the covers next to Meg. Due to the smallness of the cot they had to practically lay on top of each other; Erik's arm under Meg's head, her head on his chest and arm around his waist, as well as his around hers and her leg thrown over his. It would seem to be a very opportune position, but somehow neither of them thought about that. They both felt safe, secure, and loved.

"Thank you," Meg pressed a small kiss to Erik's bare shoulder.

"Your welcome. Thank you for trusting me," Erik kissed the top of Meg's head.

"Your welcome. Bonne nuit Erik."

"Bonne nuit Meg." Erik felt Meg yawn and almost instantly she was asleep. "Je t'aime," he whispered.

"Je t'aime," she whispered back. Erik sucked in his breath; maybe she wasn't as asleep as he had thought.

* * *

A/N: hey guys. sorry if any of this seems any way unrealistic... i dunno how long she should be all scared and stuff. ive never gone through something like that and i hope that i never do. and i was asked for fluff so here it is. lol.  
no hugs or kisses or food. still sick. but that doesnt mean you cant review! i still expect them!  
kat

PS: heres the french translations... sorry they werent up earlier! i completely spaced it.

Mon ange: my angel

mon chéri, vous êtes sûr: my darling, you are safe

Bonne nuit: Good night

Je t'aime: I love you

If I forgot anything then tell me and i will put it up here. again sorry about not having it earlier! -knocks head against desk-


	16. Chapter 16

Meg woke to find a strange weight settled across her waist and legs. When she turned a bit she saw it was Erik's arm that was holding her close to his chest, and by the slightly scratchy material feeling, Meg gathered that it was his leg thrown over hers that gave them weight. A small smile spread across her face as she remembered last night's exchange of words, but surely they were not meant the way they seemed. That would just be insane!

_He's so peaceful,_ she thought. While she didn't want to wake him, it was getting late. Meg reached up to kiss his marred cheek. "Erik, its time to wake up."

"Mmph." Erik's arm tightened around Meg, pulling her even tighter to his bare chest.

"Eep!" Meg squealed, and then she giggled at the situation that for some strange reason wasn't awkward at all. "Erik, wake up!" A sudden lurching in her stomach however, caused her to scramble out of the bed and into the bathroom, where she proceeded to empty the meager contents of her stomach.

Erik was instantly at her side, surprisingly quick for someone who had been fast asleep then woken on the floor. He held back her hair and stroked her back, all the while murmuring comforting words to her. When Meg was done, he gathered her up in his arms and sat for a moment before letting go. Immediately, Meg washed out her mouth and scrubbed her face, and then she leaned heavily against the sink.

"Were you sick on the way here?" Erik inquired, handing her a towel.

Meg nodded, "A bit, but I don't remember much of that."

"What do you remember?" Taking her hand, Erik led her to the cot where they both sat down. Meg shuddered and was silent for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"You know the saying that talking about things makes them better?" Erik nodded. "Well I just want to get rid of it. Honestly there isn't much to tell, but will you listen?" Answered by a nod and a reassuring pat on the hand, Meg started.

"I can remember being shut in a really dark, cold room. There were a lot of men in the room next to mine. Sometimes I could hear them talking, and the times that I could I think it was about me. I wasn't given a lot of food and the times that I was it wasn't much. They kept telling me that they liked their women skinny. I started to be able to figure out day and night by the times that the men came in. They alternated every night, and nothing that they did was gentle. We docked in New York and they took me to the house where they threw me in with the others. The women in the room didn't have much to say, most of the time we slept. In the beginning I never got any food. Everyone else fought over it and by the time I got to the plate there was nothing but crumbs left. I do wonder how much weight I lost…" she trailed off for a moment and Erik looked at her closely.

All of a sudden she seemed to gain ten years. Her face was gaunt, arms small enough to encircle with overlapping fingers, and her ribs and hips jutted out from under her skin (A/N: note you cant actually see that, but I felt that needed to be put in to make people see how much weight she really lost… -shrugs-). Meg's eyes didn't sparkle as they once did, and faint lines appeared around her eyes. Erik drew back a bit, his Meg had changed. But it wasn't just externally, she now had an air of maturity that she hadn't had before. Her innocence had long sense died and been replaced with something that made her seem untouchable, breakable even. It struck Erik as a bit odd how Meg seemed so able to talk about the very things and people who had caused her to change so much. Erik just shook it off, dismissing it as if her odd reaction was nothing.

Three months passed calmly, for the most part anyway. Meg couldn't seem to shake her seasickness and she became a bit withdrawn, but since Erik had no experience with people, he didn't know if it was normal or not. Although he did find she prayed more than usual, and when she thought Erik was asleep, Meg would talk to her mother. Because she was quiet about it, Erik never heard much other than small snatches here and there such as: "Please let this pass," or "Don't let it be true," even "I can't Maman, I'm not ready." Erik could never figure out what she was talking about, and he wouldn't till they got back to France.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik looked at Meg who was carrying her small bag down the crowded streets.

"Can I visit Christine soon? I haven't talked to them in so long." Meg had started asking Erik for permission to do things that she really didn't. It wasn't as if she was his wife or anything. She was a free woman who didn't have anyone to answer to.

A wave of anger washed over Erik, he didn't want to see the fop. To be completely honest, he didn't want to see Christine either. She didn't exactly invoke any pleasant memories. But as he looked down at Meg walking despondently next to him, he knew that he could bear anything for her. "Of course we can Meg."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." She said quietly, still walking.

"I don't mind." _Much, _he added silently.

"You really don't have to."

"I would almost say that you don't want me to come," Erik retorted. Meg just shrugged and the both of the m just walked in silence back to the opera house.

When thy got back everything was exactly as Erik had left it, orderly chaos. It made Meg happier to take in the sight of sheet music and candles strewn about the lair. Meg hurried into her bedroom to put away her things that Scarlett had so graciously given her. Erik looked after her a moment and went into his room to do the same. When he came out, wearing fresh clothes, he found Meg cooking in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Beef stew."

"Smells good."

"Hm." She stirred for a moment.

"Meg are you okay?" Faint worry edged Erik's voice.

When she turned to face him, Meg had a hard glint in her eyes. "Did you mean what you said the first night we were on the ship?" Her voice was cold.

Confusion settled on Erik's features. "What did I say?"

A slight glimmer of tears appeared in Meg's eyes and she turned back to the stew, "Never mind."

"Meg what did I say?" Erik racked his memory for the first night on board, but the days all seemed to meld together.

"I said never mind," Meg snapped. She threw down the spoon on the counter and stormed into the library.

"Meg I honestly can't remember," Erik followed her, "Meg please tell me."

Meg stood with her back to him, her shoulders shaking slightly. The dusty tomes on the wall seemed to be very interesting at the moment. Erik walked over to her, took her shoulders, and turned her towards him, gently. "Meg what did I say?"

They stood that way for a few minutes. Meg opened her mouth as if to tell him, but she gasped, "The stew!" She ran into the kitchen, her skirts flapping. With a sigh Erik followed her.

The stew was bubbling and steam was billowing out of the large black pot. Gently Meg ladled it out into two bowls and sat them on the table. The table groaned under the small amount of weight, causing Meg's frown to deepen. "We need to get a new table soon. This one won't hold up for much longer." Erik nodded and got out the spoons and cups, which he filled with water. As soon as everything was in order, the pair sat down and began eating.

"I'm going to visit Christine tomorrow." Meg said, peering at Erik over her cup.

"Oh?" She nodded, watching him closely. "Do you not want me to come?"

"Only if you don't want to."

"I would very much like to keep you company." Meg nodded again, slower this time. Almost as if she was contemplating what to say next.

"Fine." And they finished their meal in silence.

After they finished eating Meg went into her room and shut the door, slamming it slightly. Erik stayed behind for a moment, and put the dishes into the sink. He looked at them for a moment before deciding that they could wait until tomorrow. Making his way over to the organ he thought about Meg's odd attitude. _What did I say to her?_ Erik shook his head and instead of going to the organ as he originally intended, he walked to Meg's door and knocked. "Meg?" Answered by silence he knocked again. "Meg will you let me in?" He heard Meg sniff behind the door, and the bed groan. Erik rolled his eyes and tried to open the door, it wasn't locked.

When he opened the door, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness that the room was in. He sighed and walked around the room lighting candles, giving the room a soft glow. Meg cried out and threw the blankets over her head, burying herself in their warmth. Erik sat on the bed and pried the covers off her head. The face that met him was blotchy, red, and angry. "I could have been naked you know!" She snapped.

"But my dear, you aren't." Erik gave her a wry smile which she answered with a sniff. "What did I tell you?"

"Nothing! Now go away and let me sleep." Her voice was raspy and rough.

"Not until you tell me what I told you."

"You told me…"

Erik realized that he was holding his breath and he let it out. "Meg just tell me!" he could feel the anger bubbling up in his veins.

"NO!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"BECAUSE!"

"ARGH!" Erik hurled himself at Meg's head and threw his hands on the bed on either side of her head.

Meg squeaked. Erik was leaning over her, breathing heavily with his shirt open down to his waist. Can you say déjà vu?

"Now will you tell me?"

Tears squeezed out of Meg's eyes. "You told me that you loved me." She turned onto her side and hid her face in the pillow.

Erik gasped, he remembered. "And you said it back…" Meg nodded. "And you don't think that I meant it?" She shook her head. "Oh Meg," Something warm splashed onto Meg's face, when she looked up at Erik she saw that he was crying.

"Don't cry," she sat up and wiped away the tears that were falling down his face. "Erik don't cry."

"Meg, I can't believe that I forgot." Erik gathered her up in his arms and lovingly embraced her.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered, tilting her head up to him.

Erik gazed down at her. Tears trickled down Meg's face and he brushed them way gently. "Did you?"

"I asked you first."

Holding his breath, Erik debated whether or not to tell her that he was indeed in love with her. But in doing so, Meg mistook his silence for a negative answer rather than the answer of a man who had has his heart broken numerous times. "I knew you didn't mean it."

"Meg I never said I didn't mean it."

"But you never said that you did."

"Well I was going to!" he snapped.

Meg looked up at him sharply. "You what?"

"I said that I mean it when I said that I loved you. I still love you. God Meg!"

A slow smile spread across Meg's face that was accompanied by warmth that didn't come from the blankets. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yes good."

"Why good?"

"Because then I don't have to feel like a fool."

"A fool?"

"Yes a fool."

"Why a fool?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you too."

The goofy grin that was on Meg's face soon adorned Erik's. "You love me?" Meg nodded. "Honestly?" She nodded again. Erik laughed out loud. "You love me." He repeated it over and over as if to convince himself that it was real. "You really love me?"

"Oh God Erik. Yes I love you. Now be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because," Meg kissed him gently. "I said so." Still smiling Meg kissed Erik to shut him up. This kiss was different for Erik. He knew that Meg loved him! Nothing that he could say could match the soaring feeling that he felt right now. Slowly Meg lay back on the bed drawing Erik down with her. "I love you Erik."

"I love you Meg." Meg smiled and turned over so that her back was up against Erik's chest.

"Good night." She yawned and within minutes she was asleep.

"God I cant believe that you love me…" Erik whispered. He shook his head, put his arm around Meg's waist to draw her close and he too was asleep in minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey ducks, sorry so so so sorry for the delay. do you ever havea part where you really want to get it in but you cant figure out how? yea i was having one of those weeks, and i would have updated yesterday but it wouldnt let me! TT and i apologize in advance for the unrealism of it all. -sniff- i cant wait till i can actually write something... hm well anyway done wallowing on with the story!

* * *

Meg opened her eyes only to gaze into Erik's amber eyes, "Good morning."**

With a smile and a kiss, Erik returned the greeting. "Are you still going to see Christine today?"

"I'm not sure… I should probably write a letter or something."

Erik chuckled deep in his chest making Meg shiver, "Meg, she is nine months pregnant. She isn't going anywhere. (A/N: okay I know that Christine should only be like maybe eight months pregnant… but I need to speed it up a bit so for future reference: if something that I write doesn't correspond exactly with something I write earlier sorry and just go with what is in the chapter you are reading. And I am really sorry and I don't plan on making a habit out of this and if I had any skill as a writer I would find a way and I would go back and edit or something, but at the moment I am way to lazy and still recovering from having the flu and I'm just too tired soooooooo back to the story!)

"Hm. Well are you coming with me?"

Erik nodded. As much as he disliked the people, he loved Meg and didn't want her to be out alone for a while, actually he didn't want her to be away from him, but he was also really worried about her. It had been about a day since they came home and that sickly pallor hadn't left her face. A ghostly personality seemed to overtake hers most days, making her into a lifeless shell. But what Erik was oblivious to was the inner turmoil Meg was plunged in. The screaming matches she held with herself, the silence that she masked herself with that was no reflection of what she held down so well.

Erik knew something was wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it was. A little nagging feeling he had recently developed wouldn't go away. 'Watch her.' It whispered. 'Don't leave her.' "I won't," he would whisper back, "ever."

* * *

A sharp knock echoed through the big white house. Meg smoothed down the front of her dress and fiddled nervously with the lace on her sleeve. The burgundy dress hugged what small amount of curves she had left while a bit of lace peeped though the slashed sleeves and trimmed the bodice in a corset like fashion. As his usual dress, Erik was clad in black trousers and a crisp white shirt with his usual white mask. He saw no reason to dress up for the man that stole the woman he had loved, and the woman that ran from him.

"Meg calm down," Erik's voice whispered in her ear. "Stop playing with your sleeve. It will fall apart if you don't stop."

Meg dropped her hand to her side, "I should have written a letter. They-"

"Hello?" a blonde maid stuck her head out of the door.

"Is the Viscountess home?" Meg asked timidly.

"Yes, just a moment," Meg and Erik moved to step inside, but the maid shut the door in a hurry.

From inside they could hear Christine talking to the maid, "Who was at the door Marie?"

"Madame, there is a masked man at the door! I didn't let them in, but they asked for you. Oh Madame! The man in the mask looks so… frightening!" Erik and Meg could almost hear Marie shudder.

"Marie!" Christine cried, "Marie let them…" she trailed off. "Marie?"

"Yes Madame?"

"By chance, did you happen to say 'them?'?"

"Yes ma'am I did."

From the door, Meg and Erik could hear a sharp intake of breath and then the heavy footfalls of a heavily impregnated woman approaching the door. The heavy white door flew open and a swirl of pink and white flew out the door. When the swirl had died down, Erik found Christine crushing Meg against her largely swollen belly. Tears ran down both of their faces, and their happy cries were ripped from their mouths by the growing wind. Erik glanced up at the accumulating grey clouds, then back to the reunited friends.

"Christine?" The fop walked into the hallway and looked upon the scene in front of him, in a state of shock. He looked up at Erik, "How in the world did you manage to find her?"

"Luck," Erik stated simply.

"Oh Meg, I thought I would never see you again," Christine breathed, drawing back a bit.

A few last tears squeezed out of Meg's eyes, "I missed you so much." They embraced again and as Erik gazed up at the angry clouds, for he felt like an intruder, a fat drop of rain fell right on his nose. Almost instantly the wind picked up, the skies seemed to open up and angels armed with buckets of freezing water, dumped them down on the earthly hell below. Quickly, Erik and Raoul ushered the gasping women inside. They all stood there in silence for a moment, the only sound: the steady drip of four drenched people, then Meg started to giggle, and then Christine and the giggle grew into a belly aching laugh which Raoul readily joined. Erik being who he was, didn't laugh, but offered a small smile.

"Oh dear," Christine gasped, "Meg let's get into some dry clothes. Erik you can use something of Raoul's." Erik ground his teeth and glared at Christine's retreating back as she waddled away.

Stiffly, he followed Raoul and snatched the offered shirt and pants. He stalked off to a bathroom and locked the door with a hard click. Holding his breath, Erik pulled the shirt over his head, determined not to breath in any fop germs. God only knew that enough were going to rub off on him for wearing that blasted shirt. When the shirt was adjusted and mask firmly in place, Erik tugged on the pants. Just as he figured they would be, Raoul's pants were a bit too short. Erik huffed and walked out of the room to find Meg.

When he found her, she was standing at the window in the library, staring out at the raging storm that was still increasing in ferocity. Erik padded over and slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Startled, Meg whipped around, "Oh Erik, you startled me."

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "And who else would be doing this?" When Erik pulled back, Meg had her eyes closed, and her face was uplifted. It took all of Erik's self control not to lower his mouth the scant few inches to hers and kiss her senseless. Slowly Meg opened her big brown eyes; she stood up on tiptoe and kissed Erik softly. As her lips drifted over his, Erik pulled Meg close to his body, wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

Meg and Erik sat in the parlor with Christine and Raoul. An ornately flowered china tea set sat on a cream-colored coffee table between two light blue couches. Meg and Christine chatted back and forth as if no time had passed. While Christine filled Meg in on the latest gossip, Erik and Raoul said nothing but insulted each other with their eyes.

"And the ambassador's wife never had a clue!" Christine finished, sipping at her tea. Meg looked back at her with large eyes wide and Christine nodded knowingly.

"That is incredible!"

"Yes, I know. But enough idle gossip, lets talk about something else. The weather, for instance, is perfectly dreadful!"

"About that," Raoul spoke up for the first time in an hour, "David came in, he told me that trees have blown over and are blocking the road. Besides that, no one is venturing outside unless they absolutely have to, and as far as I know, no carriages can get through."

"What are you saying Viscount?" Erik asked abruptly.

"I'm saying, Erik," Raoul hissed, "that I have no idea how you are going to go back to that rat hole you call home."

"Raoul!" Christine broke in sharply, "Where in the world have your manners gone to?"

"That 'rat hole' is my home," Erik said through clenched teeth, he rose to stand but was roughly restrained by Meg.

"Stop it Erik. Monsieur, what do you propose that we do?"

Raoul opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Christine, "You will stay here of course." Her tone was bright, "Meg you can wear some of my smaller clothes." She looked down the swell of her belly with a laugh, "I will have Marie wash your dress as soon as possible." Hurriedly, she pulled Meg to her feet and sped away as fast as her baby-laden body could carry her.

The days melded into a week then a week and a half. The storm had lasted about three days and due to the heavy flooding, no one had been able to each the roads. Then when they finally had, they found that it was going to take longer than expected to clear the trees. Meg and Christine caught up and Erik and Raoul settled uneasily into another situation where they had to be civil to each other. As soon as they hit a week and a half, Erik finally snapped.

"I WILL NOT LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS THAT MAN ANY LONGER!"

Meg sat in the middle of the bed that was given to her. Calmly, she answered back, "Erik, they have been nothing but kind to us, and why can you not be grateful?"

"Because that man is horrible and he has done nothing but poke fun at my home and my mask. I will _not_ tolerate it!" Compressed rage shook every part of Erik's body as he raked his hands through his thick black hair.

"Its fine Erik, do no worry. I was talking to Christine yesterday and she said Raoul told her that they are almost done and we should be at home tonight. If you must, find their piano and compose or something, but please behave, and not like a small child would." Gracefully, Meg unfolded her legs and stepped off the bed to put on delicate pink slippers that were dyed to match the pale pink dress she was wearing.

"Where are you going?" Erik strained to keep an angry and irritated bite out of his voice.

Turning and straightening, Meg stretched to kiss Erik on the cheek, "I am going to have tea with Christine, and I'll be back soon. Anyway, I'm just going to be down the hall."

With a small growl that made Meg giggle, Erik plopped down on the bed and stretched out with his head on the pillow. "Nap?" Meg asked. Erik nodded and Meg quietly slipped out the door.

Her footsteps were silent as she padded down the hall. When she reached the room, she slipped inside and came face to face with Christine. "Oh Meg, I was just coming to find you."

Meg smiled, "Erik was a bit upset about some things and needed me to listen for a moment."

Christine nodded knowingly and gestured toward the table and chairs by the window. The afternoon sun bathed the pale yellow room in a soft light. Creams and golds shone brilliantly, but seemed to emit a faint glow, bringing out the best tones in the wood around the room. The two women sat on the cream chairs and Christine poured the creamy tea into two cups, one of which, she handed to Meg. Meg thanked her and sipped her tea quietly before asking, "Christine?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know you were pregnant?"

Christine looked up sharply and half dropped her cup onto the table. "You and Erik…?" she trailed off shocked.

Meg stared back with wide eyes for a moment before shaking her head vehemently. "Oh no!" she stuttered.

Christine sighed and picked up her tea again, "Who?"

"I'm not sure if I am," tears welled up in Meg's eyes. She launched into the story that no one but Erik knew, and he didn't even know all the details. The whole story was downplayed to the point that compared to the new version; it was nothing you would even flinch listening to. Meg desperately needed to talk about everything, thankfully no one had pried about it, but she felt that now she should tell Christine everything. Talking to Erik had helped but there were still those minorly major details that she had left out…

When she finished Christine enveloped Meg in a huge mom hug, tears flowed freely down both of their faces. "Oh Meg, I wish I could have been there, done something-" a sob broke her voice. When they were finished crying Christine tried to answer Meg's question, "I guess I just knew. I don't know how to explain it, but I got it confirmed when I saw a doctor. Have you started to show yet?"

Meg laughed bitterly, "I don't even know why I asked you when you knew. I guess I was hoping I was just gaining weight."

Wordlessly Christine grabbed her wrist and dragged Meg to the bedroom Christine shared with Raoul. When they were inside and the door was locked Christine turned to Meg, "Let me see."

Meg bit her lip and pulled the dress that was anything but tight over her head (A/N: there is a purpose to this, not trying to be perverted or anything, just wait and see). The dress puddled on the floor and Meg turned to the side, giving a full view of her belly. Indeed there was a slight and just barely noticeable bump. Christine began to walk over to Meg but just as she began walking, she doubled over in pain, a strange guttural noise emitting from her lips.

"Christine?" Meg asked tentatively, taking a few steps toward her. "Are you okay?"

Slowly Christine straightened and nodded, "Ye-" but as soon as she had started to say she was fine, another pain wracked her body. She groaned in pain, and then a silence stretched between them, but was broken by a barely audible tapping sound. Meg looked down at the floor and around Christine's feet was a puddle of water. "Meg-" Christine gasped, supporting herself on the bed, "The baby's coming," she breathed in short shallow sips.

For a moment Meg stood rooted to the spot, but when her senses flooded back to her, she fled out of the room and down the hall into the room where Erik was sleeping. "Erik!" she jumped on the bed and shook him hard, "Erik, get up! Please get up!"

"Wha?" His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Meg.

"Christine… The baby… Christine is going into labor. Her water broke just a minute ago."

Erik jumped off the bed without even noticing Meg's current state of undress. "What room?"

"Down the hall third on the right,"

"Get Raoul," and he flew out of the room. Meg tore out of the room and down the stairs till she found Marie.

"Marie where is the Viscount?"

"In the study, why?"

"Thank you!" Meg rounded the corner sharply and smacked into Raoul who was reading a legal document as he was walking.

"Excuse me Meg… what are you wearing!" Raoul lifted a hand to cover his eyes but Meg grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs into the bedroom.

"Raoul WHY WERENT YOU HERE EARLIER!" Christine snapped, she was lying on the bed, sweaty with her hair flopped over her forehead. Her cheeks held a rosy pink glow, but were tracked with tears. "WHY DID YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" In pain she threw her head back and cried out through gritted teeth. Raoul rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand but drew it back almost immediately when Christine squeezed it because of the extreme pain she was in.

"Ouch," he whispered rubbing his hand where her long nails had dug into his skin. Christine laid on her right side, finding that the pain was not quite as bad and Raoul clumsily rubbed her tense muscles as contractions ripped through her body.

An hour passed before Erik finally said "She's almost ready," as if he dealt with this kind of thing all the time. "I need warm water, towels, and the like-"he was interrupted as Christine cried out again in agony. Marie who had poked her head in earlier came in with the things and asked if she could do anything to help. Shaking his head, Erik thanked her but sent her into the hall.

Meg wiped Christine's forehead with a cool washrag and held onto the hand Raoul wasn't. "Push Christine," Erik urged. More sweat broke out on Christine's forehead and she bore down hard, squeezing Raoul and Meg's hands hard, causing Raoul to flinch slightly. Unluckily for Raoul, Christine was looking at him just as he flinched. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"If you can't deal, then get out and go drink a God damn brandy," she hissed and threw him toward the door which he dejectedly slunk out of.

"Push Christine,"

"You can do it Christine!" Meg said unflinching at the nails that were drawing blood from her hand.

"One last time Christine." Christine pushed hard one more time and a sharp squalling pierced the day.

Raoul rushed into the room and to Christine's side. He enveloped her in a huge hug and after Erik was finished cleaning the baby, he brought it over to the proud parents. "A little girl," Christine beamed as the baby was placed in her arms, still crying.

"My little baby," Raoul leaned over and kissed the mother and then the baby softly on her forehead.

Erik and Meg slipped out of the room and down the hall back to Meg's room. They both had tears in their eyes. "That was incredible." Meg whispered, she arched her back to stretch but as she did so, the cloth that covered her torso pulled tight, exposing her rounded stomach.

Erik breathed in sharply, "Meg,"

"Hmm," she sighed contentedly with her eyes shut.

"Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: oh slight cliffie... hm wonder what will happen... review please and you shall get cookies! and slight hint... if i dont update before saturday... my birthday is on saturday... -nods- yepper  
much love!  
-kat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about how short it is, I just wanted it up.**

* * *

Meg's arms dropped and she started coughing uncontrollably for a minute. In a second, Erik was over at her side and he slapped her on the back a few times. When she stopped, she stared up at him, breathing in short, and shallow gasps, quietly she asked, "What did you say?" 

"I asked if you were pregnant," the beginnings of panic bit at Erik's mind. A hundred thoughts clamored in his mind, _who? When? Does she really love me? I thought she did. How could she do this to me?_ Erik was so confused that he wasn't thinking about what all had gone on the last six months. Meg's head dropped and she stared at the floor miserably. She gave a nod so small that unless Erik was paying very close attention, he never would have noticed. That nod floored Erik; he dropped onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Who's the father?" his voice was muffled by his hands.

A small tear rolled down Meg's cheek and dropped on the floor silently. "I don't know," she responded quietly.

"How can you not know?" Erik snapped, jerking his head up, "Do you just go around sleeping with random men?"

Just as he finished saying that, a small, pale hand contacted his cheek. Hard. But when it did, Erik's senses returned in a roaring rush. In front of him Meg's bottom lip trembled and a fire smoldered in her eyes and they flitted back and forth from her red hand to Erik's cheek which had a shining red handprint on it. Erik lifted a hand to touch his burning cheek, he was horrified at himself! How could he forget so easily? He had basically called Meg a whore… He should have figured that she could be pregnant, three months gives plenty of opportunity for a pregnancy to begin. Meg could be up to six months pregnant, but judging from the size of her stomach and when she was getting sick, that seemed unlikely.

"Meg," he whispered, taking a step toward her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he reached out beseechingly, but she only stepped back a bit.

"No, you obviously weren't," Meg said. In her eyes were tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks and her face was slowly turning a blotchy red.

"Meg-" a sharp knock on the closed door interrupted Erik, and Raoul stepped into the room.

"The carriage is ready to take you home," he said with a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Thank you Monsieur," Meg said shortly, walking over to eh wardrobe that held her dress.

"I'm a daddy!" Raoul clapped giddily and skipped down the hall humming to no one in particular.

Meg slipped her burgundy dress over her head and put on her shoes and walked stiffly out of the door. With his head down, Erik followed her into Christine's room and he found the two women cooing over the small baby girl.

"What's her name?"

"Katrina Emberlynn," Christine stroked Katrina's soft, brown, curly hair.

"Exactly like her mother," Raoul said softly.

Once again, Erik felt like an intruder and hung back in the doorway, but Christine beckoned him over. He padded over softly and Christine placed little Katrina in Erik's arms, repositioning them so that Katrina's head was supported in the crook of Erik's arm. A pang shot though Meg's heart, _Is he going to love my baby?_ Quickly she dashed the thought away, _How could you think that, _she scolded herself, _but how is he going to react? That explosion wasn't a real reaction, he was just surprised. _And Meg knew that, but she was very hurt. Still, Meg forgave Erik… mostly. After all, Erik had overreacted.

Erik gazed at the little pink bundle in his arms. Katrina waver her tiny fists in the air and cooed contentedly at Erik causing his heart to swell in his chest. He had never held a baby before.

"Erik," Meg said softly, even though she could see the happiness on Erik's face, it was growing late, and they needed to return home. Silently, Erik nodded and placed the baby back in Christine's waiting arms. With an unspoken _thank you_ in his eyes, Erik followed Raoul out of the room. Meg gave Christine a final hug and Katrina a kiss on her soft cheek.

"Promise to visit soon?" Christine asked. Meg smiled, nodded, and walked out the door, sad to leave but happy to go home.

When Meg got outside, Erik was already in the carriage and Raoul was talking to the driver. Meg stepped inside and sat down next to Erik, patting him on the knee. Raoul shut the door, said goodbye and the carriage began to roll away to the opera house.

The ride was mostly silent, not awkward, just quiet. When they got home, Meg immediately changed into a dress more comfortable and she ditched her corset. She was fit and she was pregnant, what did she need the corset for? After changing clothes, Meg went into the music room where, as she expected, she found Erik. Meg tiptoed over to him, and careful not to disturb his writing arm, slipped her arms around him. Erik put down his quill and turned around. Standing in between his knees, Meg gently took off his mask and placed it on the bench he was sitting on. She leaned down and kissed him softly, trailing kisses over his face and neck. Erik drew her closer and rested his hands on her hips, careful to keep his hands there incase she flipped out again. Meg returned her mouth to Erik's, "I love you," she whispered.

"Je t'aime,"

Meg drew back and rested her forehead against his. "Robert," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Erik's brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Robert, I think he is the baby's father." tears slid down her cheeks and fell on Erik's face and neck.

Erik was filled with an odd mix of rage, compassion, sympathy, and a bit of horror. It wasn't a scream and run away kind of horror, but a 'how could this be happening?' kind. A small sob tore itself from Meg's throat and Erik wrapped his long, protective arms around her.

"Oh Erik," she sobbed into his shoulder, crawling into his lap and hugging him tightly. "I don't want this. I don't know how to cope. I'm having a baby and I am not even married! Oh what do I do?"

Erik was thankful that Meg couldn't see his face and the shock that was written all over it. A husband… he had never thought about it before. As far as he knew, he was the only man in Meg's life that could even possibly fill that position. Slowly an idea dawned on him. "We could pretend," he said slowly.

"Pretend?" Meg asked. She straightened up and wiped her eyes with a sniffle.

Erik nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, pretend. All we would really have to do is buy a pair of rings. But then again you need one more than I do…" he trailed off at the expression on Meg's face. "What?"

"Pretend we are married?"

Erik nodded, "Yes, it would ensure that you were not the next gossip topic… Granted _we_ know what happened but… Meg, are you okay?"

Meg smiled brightly, maybe a bit too brightly, "Nothing. Nothing at all, it is a brilliant idea," she kissed him quickly, "what is my last name now though?"

Erik thought for a moment, "Beauvias is a name I have rather liked."

Meg kissed him again, "When we ring shopping Monsieur Beauvias?"

Erik kissed her back, "After dinner?" Meg nodded and ambled into the kitchen.

After dinner, Erik donned his flesh colored mask, long black cape, and his fedora (pulled low over his face of course). Meg pinned her hair up and put on her blue dress, the one with the empire waistline. Hand in hand, they left the opera house, going out the back way to ensure that they would go unnoticed. The opera house had been mostly repaired in the six months that they were gone, but really the only thing that was keeping it from being finished was that there was no song, no ballet, no soul to the empty skeleton of an opera house. That and there was no one who wanted to become manager of a "haunted" opera house.

Meg and Erik received a few stares because what kind of person wore a long black cape in the middle of summer? They slipped into the jewelry store and Meg's eyes were drawn to the more upscale jewelry, but she guiltily put her eyes into their proper place, although this was not before Erik could notice the longing in her eyes.

Amidst the other couples, Erik and Meg seemed to be slightly out of place. The women in the store seemed overly superficial and vain whereas Meg was quiet and conservative. Meg wasn't the one babbling at incredible speeds about the cut of a diamond, or hanging on Erik's arm whispering and cooing in his ear, or even talking to the other women about wedding plans. Then again, Meg didn't have any wedding plans. Erik and Meg held hands, where many men had their hands in places inappropriate for public. Meg dressed modestly, in a decently cut dress with no cleavage showing. Many women, however, wore dresses that were to low cut for propriety. Despite the glaring differences, the couple went unnoticed.

Meg quietly went over to the display of rings that were more inexpensive than the ones she was first drawn to. Faint warmth touched her eyes and she pointed out a pair of rings to Erik. There was nothing extravagant about them, all the rings were, were simple white gold wedding bands. Erik didn't understand what she liked about them, but she liked them so he liked them.

"We need to get you an engagement ring," Erik said softly in her ear. Wordlessly Meg pointed out a ring with a thinner band than the wedding bands but the ring had a small square cut diamond that would look lovely on Meg's hand. "Are you sure?" Again, without words Meg nodded and smiled up at Erik. He flagged down the jeweler and pointed out the rings. The jeweler registered some confusion at the man dressed in all black, but said nothing. The rings were paid for and Erik and Meg slipped home without any fuss at all.

* * *

**A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY! GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS MY BIRTHDAY! WOO! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! THAT CAN BE YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESSIE TO MEH! Heh cappies… can anyone tell that I am on a sugar high? Oh and I showed my friends (who live under rocks and have never seen the best movie in the world) Phantom and they liked it! YAY!**


	19. Chapter 19

After Erik and Meg bought the rings, nothing much changed other than they always wore a band (or two in Meg's case) of silver around their left ring finger. There was the small matter of Erik not sleeping in his casket anymore, but that and the rings were the only things that really changed. Wait one more thing, Meg was pregnant with Robert's child… but the drama had blown over and Erik had stepped into the role of doting soon to be father.

Meg's Fifth Month:

"Oof," Erik groaned as he picked himself up off the stone floor that he contacted a moment earlier. The beat of Meg's feet echoed slightly as she ran into the bathroom. After glancing at the clock (5 o'clock in the morning), Erik sleepily made his way into the kitchen to prepare the tea he knew Meg was going to want. Her nausea had mostly gone away, but her moodiness and cravings had increased. So had her need to pee in the middle of the night or ungodly hours of the morning… many times, causing Erik to fall out of bed as he did this morning. He was amassing a large amount of bruises too.

After a bit, Meg came into the kitchen and snatched the cup of tea out of Erik's hands, two lumps of sugar and extra cream as usual. "Good morning Meg." Erik said in an attempt to lighten the sour expression on Meg's face. She only harrumphed in response. "What is the matter dearest?"

"I have to urinate in the middle of the night, my hair looks utterly repulsive, I am gaining more weight that I have never have in my entire life and I am starting to get lines on my stomach and thighs! THAT IS WHAT IS THE MATTER!" she shouted the last part a bit louder than she needed to.

"Surely it cannot be as bad as you make it out to be." Erik offered gently.

"And are you the one who is pregnant and blowing up like a hot air balloon?" She hissed. Erik just sighed and shook his head.

Meg's Sixth Month:

"ERIK!" Meg's excited shriek filled the underground home and Erik dropped his current composition and tore into the kitchen where Meg was standing with her hands on her belly and a strange look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong Meg?" Meg squealed excitedly and waddled over to Erik, even though it was Meg's fifth month she was a bit bigger than Christine was, then again, Christine hadn't been huge in her pregnancy. Taking his hand, Meg placed it on her swollen belly and Erik felt something hit against his hand.

"The baby is kicking," he breathed and his hand was bombarded with the baby's feeble assaults. A sense of unease overcame him; he knew that the baby was kicking more often than it should be. Then again perhaps the baby was destined to be a dancer like its mother.

"Yes and-" she grunted, "Hard too." Erik chuckled a little but Meg wasn't laughing. "Is it funny that I am in pain? Do you think it's funny?" Her voice was high pitched and hysterical, tears began to well up in her eyes, "I thought you loved me. You are awful." She hiccupped and "ran" into what was now their room with Erik close at her heels.

Throwing herself onto the bed, Meg buried her face in the pillows and wailed loudly. Erik groaned to himself, he had forgotten how moody Meg had been and could be. He wasn't sure if he could deal with it for another four months.

"Meg," a small sigh escaped Erik's lips as he sat down on the bed and stroked Meg's hair. "No I don't think that it is funny you are in pain and you know that I don't." Meg answered with a sniff. "Meg, darling, please get up. You need to eat so this baby is a healthy one."

Out of nowhere, Meg threw her arms around Erik's neck and kissed it and his face over and over. When she was done she crawled into Erik's lap and rested her head on his shoulder only to burst into sobs again.

"What is the matter now?"

"I am so fat and moody and I am always yelling at you!" She wailed. "Erik I'm sooooooorry," big fat teardrops fell out of her eyes and soaked into Erik's skin.

"Mon chéri, you are not fat, you are pregnant, and you are not always yelling at me."

"But I'm bigger than Christine was when she was nine months."

"Do not fret, who do you see around that cares how large you are?"

"You?"

"Non," Erik shook his head, "I could not care any less how big you are. You are still Meg Giry, my one love, and shall always be no matter how you look."

"Do you mean it?" Erik nodded and kissed the top of Meg's head. "I love you Erik."

"I love you too, now let's go eat."

"Do we have any pickles?"

Meg's Seventh Month:

"Erik is it always so hot in here?" Meg had on her thinnest dress, which just so happened to be her nightgown, and she was fanning herself with a heavy silk fan she had found in a costume trunk somewhere in the lair.

"You think that it is hot?" Erik asked incredulously, it had not only been two days ago that Meg had found the lair to be so cold that she wore two of her heaviest dresses, a housecoat, and then stayed in bed with two extra blankets on top. And still she couldn't get warm!

"Ye-" Meg cut off and gasped sharply, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Meg, are you alright?" Erik got up from the bench where he was composing and knelt down by Meg's chair across the room where she had been reading a book before she had suddenly gotten so hot.

Meg shook her head. "What is wrong dear?"

"The baby is kicking – really hard. And – I don't want to be – pregnant any more!" She responded haltingly, "I am so big. Do – do you think it – is normal?"

Erik paused for a moment before responding, "Honestly?" Meg nodded. "Honestly I do not know but do not fear, I shall not place you in harms way. If need be, to prevent a premature birth, you will go on bed rest." Meg groaned. "For the baby," Erik chided gently, although in his mind he added the thing he had been thinking for quite some time. _Or possibly even _babies_…_

Meg's Eighth Month:

The bed creaked as Meg tossed and turned, causing Erik to groan. "Meg, can you not sleep as you did last night?"

"No," she grunted and lay on her back before rolling to her left side and facing away from Erik. "It is quite uncomfortable."

Erik ran a hand over his unmasked face in exasperation, he was doing quite well putting up with Meg's… pregnancy problems… but he could only do well on a good nights sleep.

"I am sorry," Meg whispered quietly, resting on her right side with her left leg thrown over his, she found that she could sleep better some nights in this position; luckily this was one of those nights.

Again, Erik ran his hand over his face, only this time he was ashamed. "Darling, it's okay."

Meg snuggled up against Erik and rested her head on his bare shoulder, tracing the muscles of his chest lightly with her finger causing tremors to race up and down Erik's spine. "You are such a great person Erik." Erik laughed slightly. "I mean it," Meg said reproachfully. "You put up with all my moments and I love you all the more for it," she kissed him softly causing him to smile a bit. "Now I am comfortable, so good night."

"Good night Meg, sweet dreams."

Meg chuckled, "Let's just hope this baby doesn't have any nightmares."

* * *

Dreadfully short I know and I apologize. Gender suggestions? Names? Help wanted.  
Much love  
kat  
PS please review! I want to hit 100 by at least chapter 25 or I hope to anyway...


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the song Never Alone by barlowgirl.

* * *

Meg's pregnancy progressed well, there were no major problems, she was just very tired and quite large. However, for the safety of the baby and the mother, Erik put Meg on bed rest about two weeks into her ninth month.

Meg lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't as if she could look in front of herself anyway. A massive shape domed the silk comforter atop her and obstructed any forward vision she may have had otherwise.

"You know, mon petit bébé, if I didn't love you, when you get out of me I would very much like to strangle you. But I do love you and wouldn't do that," she reassured her stomach quickly, "so don't fear. Your Papa and I shall see that no harm ever comes to you."

"That is quite true," a voice floated into the room and Erik came in with a tray of food and a smile. Erik had been uncharacteristically happy ever since Meg had agreed to be his pretend wife. His temper rarely rose. If it did, it was hardly ever at Meg and when it was he would disappear into his music room for a few hours only to emerge with a smile. It had begun to unnerve Meg. It was unusual for anyone to be so happy all the time, let alone Erik! Then again maybe after "dealing with Raoul" as he put it, Erik had learned to keep himself in check. Still, it made Meg slightly curious as to the real reason.

"Hello Erik," Meg struggled to sit up and was instantly aided by Erik. Lovely as the help was, Meg was not crippled, only pregnant. In front of her, a spread of breakfast foods made her mouth water: toast, hot cereal, cold milk, strawberries, and an orange. It made her stomach growl. Meg was so hungry! She ate the cereal and toast in no time, gulped down half her milk and ate most of her strawberries before she paused. "Thank you by the way," she said with a full mouth.

"Think nothing of it." Meg shrugged and scarfed down the rest of her food.

When she finished, she sighed and leaned back against her pillows. "I feel as if I am eating for a small army."

Erik chuckled and cleared away the dishes then took three books off of a small bookshelf. Wearily, Meg pointed to a copy of _Jane Eyre_, it was one of her favorite books. After climbing onto the bed, Erik sat next to Meg, letting her lean against his shoulder and he began to read. "There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour this morning; but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early) the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so somber, and a rain so penetrating, that further outdoor exercise was out of the question." The quiet, but animated, words that came from Erik's lips brought a smile to Meg's. The few times when the world seemed to melt into puddles were when Erik read so devotedly to Meg. They had found that reading lulled the child in Meg's womb. Although, when Meg tried to read by herself, it didn't work near as well as when Erik read. Perhaps it was his voice, which made every word musical, that lulled the child into the current blissful state.

Erik finished two chapters before stopping and looking down at Meg. Just as he had suspected, she had fallen into a fitful sleep. It worried him that she was no longer getting a restful sleep; he had begun to think that the child was going to come soon. Lucky as they were that Meg had entered her ninth month and the baby would have a very good chance of surviving, there was no one other than Erik and Meg down in the lair and the Phantom of the Opera couldn't very well leave for help. He could be killed, or something could happen and Meg and the child could both die. Erik needed to figure out a way to get someone to help. As much as he didn't want to, once again he needed the Viscountess's help.

After checking that Meg was in as deep a sleep as she would be, he wrote a note and placed it beside her bed then left the lair quickly. The quicker he got this over, the sooner he would be back at Meg's side. The dawn was just breaking and Paris was just awakening. The sun began its silent ascent over the horizon bathing Paris in a sweet pink light touched with gold. As quick as he could, Erik walked to the DeChangy estate and knocked on the door. Marie answered the door and instead of shutting the door she graciously ushered him into the parlor. Without his even asking, Christine was in the room within minutes holding little Katrina.

"Hello Erik," she smiled warmly, "what brings you here at such a early hour?"

"I'm sorry but Meg was asleep and well I didn't want her to know that I was here."

"That's fine, but why are you here?" Christine laughed softly, "I don't mind but it is unlike you to visit unless Meg is with you or you need something," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Erik began, "I am worried about complications while Meg is giving birth and I was hoping that I could persuade you to come back to the lair incase I should need someone's help." When Christine paused Erik barreled on. "Raoul could come and so could Katrina. The three of you would have your own room and wouldn't be bothered. It's just that I am very worried about Meg's safety and since her mother… well you were the only one I could think to come to."

With a smile Christine held up a finger to say _hold on a moment_ and she rang a bell for Marie. The blonde maid skidded into the parlor and stood at attention, "Marie would you please bring the Viscount in here?" Marie nodded and just like Christine appeared in minutes, Raoul did the same. A look of concern sat upon his handsome features but when his eyes found Erik, that concern was replaced with a distant coolness.

"Christine what did you want?"

"Erik has made a proposition and I am going along with it, he and I only needed to know if you would be or not? Erik?" Christine was no longer the naïve child she had once been, for the first time in a long while Erik saw her as the woman she had become. No longer did she cower in fear of the shadows. She had backbone and determined will that was not easily swayed, but the thing that had stayed the same was that her friends and family came first.

Erik repeated his plight to Raoul but in shorter words. Raoul studied Erik for a moment; Erik thought that just maybe, the coldness in his gaze was replaced with understanding. Surely it was. Raoul could understand being worried about the woman he loved and for sure Raoul would go to the ends of the earth for Christine. Even if that meant going to the man he saw as his enemy. Maybe the fop was human after all, perhaps just as human as Erik was. That didn't excuse the foppishness though; Raoul was a fop and always would be.

Raoul drew a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out in a great whoosh. "I suppose I could come. Do you have a spare cradle for Kat though?" Erik nodded.

"Yes we have an extra."

Christine smiled slightly and sent Raoul upstairs to pack. "Will you be needing the extra?" Erik shrugged and told her he wasn't sure but had to be getting back incase Meg woke.

"Can you get there okay?" Christine nodded and with a warm smile got up reassuring Erik that they would be there within the hour.

Marie ushered Erik out and he made his rapid departure to his home. It didn't take him long to get there and when he did, he found Meg was awake. Up and moving and awake. "Meg!" Erik exclaimed, jumping from the gondola and running to her side, "What are you doing up?"

With a small shrug Meg answered, "You were gone and I was hungry. That and I had to use the restroom." Grinding his teeth Erik gave a sharp nod. "Where were you anyway?"

"Out," as he clenched and unclenched his fists Meg looked at him suspiciously then just shrugged and ate her apple then Erik helped her back to their room and helped her into bed.

"Will you sing for me?" Meg looked up at him hopefully.

With a sigh, Erik nodded and got his violin and began to sing one of Meg's favorite songs. "I waited for You today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No"

Meg's raspy alto joined with Erik's rich tenor.  
"I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.

And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cry out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I trust the unseen

I cry out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone"

When Erik opened his eyes he saw Meg had hers closed and her hands were covering her face. Convulsive sobs tore through Meg's small but swollen frame. Erik gathered her up in his arms. Her hands clenched at the starched white of his shirt making it wrinkle just a bit. Pale, long fingers smoothed Meg's disheveled hair in a quiet attempt to quell Meg's tears. After a short while, Meg's eyes dried and she looked at the fabric in her hands.

"Oh Erik, I miss Maman so much and now she isn't even going to be here for my child to come into the world. This baby isn't going to have anything other than two parents. No family other than us. And oh Erik, I'm so confused about so many things. I don't know how to be a good mother. I don't know what to say. How will I raise this child not knowing how to do all the small things that made my mother seem so perfect? Maman was special to me, she knew exactly how far to push me to make me do my best. How am I going to know when to stop and when to keep pushing? Who is going to tell me when I am messing up?" she looked up into Erik's eyes.

"I am darling." Erik said softly.

"As will I," Christine walked into the room with little Katrina. "And this child and you will have family. He or she will have a tante and oncle. Raoul and I aren't so horrible. Are we dear?"

Raoul hobbled into the room laden down with the small family's bags. "No, we aren't," he gasped. "Erik would you show me where to put these?"

Erik reluctantly got up and left to show Raoul a spare room where he, Christine, and Katrina would be sleeping. Glowing the way only a mother could, Christine sat next to Meg and propped Katrina into a sitting position against her side. "Now what are all these worries Meg darling?"

Meg hung her head, "I don't know." Christine tilted Meg's face up to meet hers and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm afraid, Christine, I am afraid of messing up something. I don't know how to be a mother."

A smile crossed Christine's face, "Neither did I. I was completely terrified but do you see Kat complaining?" Meg looked at Katrina who had her little hand in her mouth and was sucking on it. With a small, weak laugh, Meg shook her head. "Now darling, you had best get some sleep. Raoul and I are here and Erik would never let anything happen to you. You should have heard him begging me and Raoul to come just incase you needed me as I did you," she hugged her, "Sleep mon ami." Meg obediently closed her eyes and fell into another one of her fitful sleeps.

Two days passed with nothing happening. Surprisingly, Erik and Raoul got along. Unsurprisingly they still avoided each other, but when they had to be in the same room they exchanged pleasantries. On the third night however, Erik was woken by a violent shaking.

"Erik, Erik, wake up!" groggily, Erik opened one eye to meet Christine's frantic brown gaze.

"What is it?" he asked. Then a rush of shock, surprise, and fear coursed through him. The warming presence that should be beside him was gone. The weight that should be across his legs was gone. Meg was not in bed!

"Meg is in the kitchen, she collapsed!"

Not bothering to put a shirt on, Erik leapt from the bed and dashed into the kitchen. There, in the middle of the floor, Meg lay in a crumpled heap with a puddle of water under her. Adrenaline surged through Erik's veins in an icy rush and in a burst of strength, he picked her up and carried Meg into the bedroom. Gently, Erik laid her down and her eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to say something, but a white hot pain streaked through her body. In agony, Meg cried out and gabbed at the blankets, clenching and unclenching till the pain passed.

Erik muttered to himself for a moment. "Raoul, heat water, find string, preferably from my medical cabinet, and get towels." Raoul scurried out of the room as Erik assumed commander mode.

Christine went to Meg, "Meg," she smoothed Meg's hair, "Meg, are you alright? You collapsed."

"If this pain means I am okay, then I am just peachy!" Meg groaned as another pain coursed though her body. Through gritted teeth, Meg told Erik "You get this baby out of my body now or I will Punjab you with your own lasso."

Erik knew it was an empty threat, but he didn't like Meg this uncomfortable. "I'm trying Meg, but it's kind of up to this baby how fast things go."

Meg moaned in pain and squeezed Christine's hand as waves of pain crashed over her, making tears squeeze out of the corners of her closed eyes.

Half an hour passed in a blur of pain before Erik finally said he saw a head. "Meg you are going to have to push down and hard okay?" She nodded. "Christine, when she starts to push, count to ten, then you can stop Meg. Now push!" Meg's face turned a bright shade of red and sweat poured down her face and neck as she bore down, trying to push this infernal baby out.

"Ten," Christine said quietly, wiping Meg's forehead with a cool cloth.

Meg breathed heavily before Erik told her to push again. "One more time Meg." Meg pushed a third time and Erik quickly cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Raoul to clean. After the baby was clean, Erik went to get up but Meg cried out again.

"I thought I was done!"

"Erik, she's still having contractions." Christine said confused.

"And would you look at that?" Erik said almost amused, "There is another head."

"Bloody hell," Raoul whispered to the little baby in his arms.

"Don't you dare teach that child to curse," Christine reprimanded her husband, wincing at the pressure Meg put on her hand.

"Push Meg," urged Erik. Meg pushed, but tiredly, at the count of five, she stopped and gasped for air. "Meg you have to push this baby out."

"Erik, I'm so tired." Tired lids began to close on Meg's eyes.

"Meg no! Christine you have to keep her awake. Meg if you sleep, this baby might die. Please push."

Meg's eyes flew open but didn't lose their tired coating. Wearily, she pushed and pushed. After what seemed like an eternity, Erik gave the baby to Raoul to clean. He cleaned Meg up and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You were incredible amoureux."

Raoul brought the babies over and placed one in Meg's arms and the other in Erik's. "Two little girls," Erik said softly, rocking the pink bundle in his arms.

A sharp cry broke the bliss and Christine hurried out of the room and Raoul followed laughing, "Kat's appetite waits for nothing."

Erik and Meg laughed and gazed down at the little bundles in their arms. "We have children." Erik breathed reverently. Meg nodded amused.

"Yes dear, yes we do."

"But what are we going to name them?"

"Let me sleep on that," Meg gazed tiredly at Erik. "I am so tired." Erik nodded and scooped the baby out of her arms, and with a little girl in each arm, walked out of the room.

Christine and Raoul stayed out of Meg's room and let her sleep, while in a state of utter bliss, Erik drew two cradles into the music room and played soft French lullabies to the girls to keep them quiet. The children had much in store for them. They would grow in a nurturing environment and, hopefully, Erik would be able to start teaching them anything they desired when they got older.

Meg woke up a few hours later and fed the babies. When they were back in their cradles, she looked up at Erik with shining eyes. "Audrey Mae," she pointed to the baby with sea green eyes, "and Charlotte Rose," she pointed to the baby with brown eyes.

Erik smiled and sat down on the bed next to Meg, whispered "I love you," and kissed her gently while sliding a large diamond ring onto her finger.

* * *

Translations: tante: aunt 

Oncle: uncle

Ami: friend

Amoureux: sweetheart (awwwwwww)

A/N: okay thank you all sooooooooooo much for the lovely names i had such a hard time picking the names... and i know audrey mae or rose werent mentioned in the reviews but -guilty shrug- i am thinking about finishing it now... my dad was bugging me today about finishing it. if i finished it here, there would be an epilouge (sp?) but i dunno. i am having problems coming up with a continuing plot line for this and i have so many ideas that i want to write but i am afraid that if i start writing them and am unfinished here then i will lose my... muse i guess? that has happened to me on quite a few occasions. thinking about an EOW, a EOW time travel, an EC and an EC modern... lemme know what you think. personally i think i should finish. unless you all can come up with ideas... -poke prod-  
anyway please review! i love you all so much for it!  
Much love,  
kat


	21. Epilouge

Meg broke the kiss and stared at the ring. "Erik?"

With an unreadable expression Erik got down and knelt in front of Meg, holding her hand in his. "Meg, I love you so much that I can't explain it. You have turned my world upside down and shown me things that I never thought were possible for me to see. I don't know how to ask you so I'll just come out and say it. Meg Giry, it would be the greatest honor that you could ever bestow on me if you would consent to be my wife. Not in words or feeling only, but on paper and every other way possible that hasn't already been covered."

Tears slipped down Meg's cheeks as she threw herself at Erik and wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses.

"Is that a yes?"

Meg laughed, "Yes," she got serious for a moment, "On thing." Erik's smile dropped off his face and he grew afraid for a moment. "Promise me no more pretending." The smile slapped itself back on and Erik hugged her tightly.

* * *

The happy couple waited two months before getting married. It was a simple ceremony with only Christine, Raoul, Katrina, Charlotte, Audrey, and the officiator in attendance. Meg's dress had a beaded bodice that accentuated her slim waist, and her skirt poofed out a bit, but not to much. Erik wore his usual dress with his white half mask. The wedding seemed to fly by; they said their vows, slipped on the rings, kissed and were married. Their wedding night passed in a blissful blur (Christine had taken the twins for the next two days so Erik and Meg could have a honeymoon of sorts) of love, passion, and that warm fuzzy feeling that you get when you love someone so much you would die for them.

After their "honeymoon" Meg and Erik went into full-blown parent mode and for the time being, Erik lined the edge of the lake with large rocks so that the twins couldn't crawl into it and drown. For months Meg nagged Erik about moving into a house that was _above ground_. He didn't say anything but a month before their one-year wedding anniversary he went out and started looking for a house.

A pealing laugh floated over the crisp, biting, air. Meg stood with her eyes covered by Erik's large hands and a big smile on her face. "Erik, let me look!"

"Go ahead but first…" Erik gave her a fluttering kiss on her neck causing her to giggle. "Okay look." Erik took his hands away and Meg's eyes flew open then got wide as she looked at the house infront of her. The cream and brown brick contrasted in a most appealing fashion, and the second story windows offered a fleeting glimpse into some of the rooms.

"Oh my goodness," her hand flew to her throat, her wedding rings glinting in the morning light. Wide eyed, Meg spun around to look at Erik, "Is it ours?"

"Yes it is." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at the house. "Is everything alright? Meg, did I do something wrong?"

"No I am just so happy." Smiling, they walked into the house hand in hand to look at the different rooms.

* * *

They moved into the house that week and the twins seemed to love their new rooms and they grew fast, then Erik got news he had been waiting for. "Erik I'm pregnant again."

Erik was ecstatic and the nine months passed quickly and before long Madeline Hope Beauvias was born, or just Hope for short. Born with a full head of black curls and with the golden eyes of her father but the sweet temperament of her mother, Hope joined Charlotte and Audrey in winding their father around her finger within minutes of her birth and just wrapped him tighter as she grew up.

Her voice grew sweet as she matured and her father trained her in singing while he trained Audrey and Charlotte in singing and the piano, but he never allowed them to sing or play Don Juan Triumphant and they never asked why.

All three girls matured as pictures of grace, beauty, and poise. Audrey married a architect and had two boys and two girls early on in the marriage then lost a baby later in her life. Charlotte entered the convent and taught music at the local school. But Hope married a composer and had one daughter. All three girls kept music close to their hearts all during their lives. Erik died of heart complications at the ripe age of 83 and Meg joined him in the afterlife three months later, dying of what her daughters put as a broken heart.

* * *

OH my goodness, i am so sorry this sucked and i am so sad that this story is over! it makes me want to cry. but anyway leave a review then go and check out my new story add one i am hoping to get chapter two up today or tomorrow. but i dunno.

love

kat


End file.
